A Princesa e o Cavaleiro
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Desde que voltou ao Santuário, Saga só se dedica aos seus deveres como Cavaleiro e a proteger Atena...Desde que chegou a Grécia, uma princesa esta entediada e quer aproveitar a vida antes e assumir um compromisso de casamento por política. cap. final.
1. Encontro em Atenas

A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Finalmente tive a coragem de escrever essa história. Há muito desejava escrever um fic romântico com o Saga de Gêmeos, e a inspiração veio quando eu assistia ao divertido O Diário da Princesa 2 (recomendo), e fazer um self intersecção...eu precisava me dar esse presente...

Esse "universo" onde a história está inserida faz parte do 'universo' onde ocorre a história do fic AURORA. Não faz parte do outro em que ocorrem minhas outras fics...(meio complicado, não é? É uma história independente...) Para saber mais de certos detalhes...leiam Aurora.

Agradeço a Pandoraamamiya e a Marcia Aurora que me incentivaram a faze-lo.

Moltóvia, fatos históricos e pessoas envolvidas são puramente ficção. Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Massami Kurumada. Os originais a mim.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Encontro em Atenas.**

**Kóscia, capital do Reino de Moltóvia...**

"No Norte da Europa Ocidental existe um o reino formado por várias ilhas e uma pequena extensão de terra. Este é Moltóvia, um reino com leis e tradições, tão antigas que..."

"Que devem ser protegidos por seu rei ou rainha e blá, blá, blá e blá..."-a jovem de cabelos ruivos presos em um coque, e um caríssimo vestido branco, interrompe o discurso do velho nobre, com uma expressão tediosa em seus olhos castanhos, achando a paisagem fora da janela e a neve que começava a cair, mais interessante.-"Sei de tudo isso, sir."

"Princesa!"-o idoso a chama, fazendo-a encarar não somente eles, mas todo o Conselho dos Lordes e da Rainha mãe, sua avó.-"Majestade, por favor, me ajude!"

"Acalme-se sir Elmeric!"-pediu a matriarca, rainha Alexandra, uma senhora que apesar de se aproximar dos setenta anos, ainda mantinha uma aparência bela e saudável, ela olhou com ternura a única neta.-"Minha querida, ouça-me...Moltóvia ainda corre o risco de um golpe de estado pela mãos de meu primo, é importante que preste bem atenção no que os lordes lhe dirão."

"O seu vigésimo quinto aniversário está próximo..."-recomeçou sir Elmeric.-"E a vossa alteza é a próxima na linha de sucessão ao trono real!"

"Isso eu já sei!"-a princesa teve um péssimo pressentimento.

"Princesa Juliane Alexandra Catarina Elizabeth Marie de Dellacroiax..."

"Precisava dizer meu nome completo?"-ela fez uma careta.

"A senhorita tem que se casar até às vésperas de seu aniversário ou perderá o direito ao trono!"-completou o nobre.

"QUÊ!"-ela não acreditava nisso.-"Enlouqueceu? Todos enlouqueceram? Onde está escrito isso?"

"Bem aqui."-o lorde mostrou o antigo manuscrito.

"Isso é mais velho que o Castelo de Belmadorf!"-a princesa pegou o pergaminho que quase se desintegrou em suas mãos.-"Isso é loucura! Vocês querem que eu me case com um completo estranho em um mês?"

"Acalme-se querida."-pedia a rainha.-"Vamos lhe dar a chance de escolher. Mostre os slides."

"Slides?"

"Sim...de todos os príncipes e nobres disponíveis na Europa e no mundo."-explicou a rainha.-"Uma princesa tem que se casar com alguém de sangue azul. Mostre o primeiro...o Sheik de Arujestão!"

Aparece a foto de um homem de mais de cinqüenta anos, gordo e mal acabado.

"Nem em mil anos!"-replicou a princesa.

"O próximo...o príncipe de Estuânia."

Aparece a imagem de um menino de uns nove anos.

"È gozação?"

"Essa foto é antiga...ele está mais velho agora."-falou um dos lordes.

"Quantos anos agora?"-perguntou a princesa.

"Quinze."

"Próximo!"-pediu a princesa.

A rainha mostra a foto da família real de Asgard, a princesa Juliane fica exultante com o que vê.

"Por favor...por favor..me digam que o pretendente é aquele loiro alto de cabelos compridos, siiiiiimmmmmm!"

"Na verdade...aquele é o capitão da guarda real, Siegfried..."-um dos nobres se manifestou para o desanimo da alteza real.-"O pretendente é meu parente distante...aquele jovem ruivo, sir Alberich..."

"Que nome ridículo!"-retrucou a princesa.-"E ele tem cara de quem morde a fronha!"

"Julianne!"-repreendeu a rainha.

"Isso que dá enviar a princesa para estudar na Inglaterra!"-cochichou um dos nobres a outro.

"Isso..isso é ridículo!"-a jovem levantou-se indignada.-"Vocês querem que eu escolha entre homens que eu nunca vi ou tenha qualquer intimidade...estamos no século XXI! Eu mesma gostaria de escolher meu pretendente!"

"E o que sugere?"-a rainha perguntou.-"Você está correta em se revoltar dessa maneira. Não é certo querermos impor algo tão importante em sua vida, como um casamento. Então, eu a ouvirei e acatarei sua opinião."

"Seja ela qual for?"

"Milordes...retirem-se por favor."-com o comando da rainha, todos os lordes retiram-se do Salão dos Nobre, deixando-as a sós.-"Desde a morte prematura de seus pais, prometi que faria de tudo para faze-la feliz, minha cara. E irei cumprir essa promessa, mas uma princesa carrega o fardo de não poder viver única e exclusivamente para si própria...o bem estar de seu reino e de seu povo vem em primeiro lugar...Moltóvia não nos pertence, nós pertencemos a ela...e para o bem dessa gente, que há apenas dez anos desfruta de paz, depois da tentativa de um golpe de estado, você precisa se casar e garantir assim que a Dinastia dos Dellacroiax continue."

"Eu sei..."-ela suspirou desanimada.-"Vovó...posso ao menos ter alguns dias para me decidir?"

"Sim...aproveite que irá passar alguns dias no Mediterrâneo para refletir sobre isso. Aonde irá?"

"Escolhi as Ilhas Gregas e Atenas."

"Perfeito!"-a rainha se ergue.-"Providenciarei tudo de que precisa."

A princesa faz uma reverência se despedindo da rainha mãe. Depois ela vai até o terraço do Castelo de Belmadorf, de onde tem uma visão privilegiada da capital de Moltóvia há trezentos anos, Kóscia. As construções que ainda lembravam o século dezoito, as pessoas simples que viviam entre as tradições e a modernidade.

Com tristeza, percebeu que não tinha muitas opções a não ser se casar com um nobre qualquer e sem amor, apenas por política...Mas se isso acontecesse, pelo menos iria garantir que sua estadia na Grécia se tornasse inesquecível!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Santuário...dois dias depois...

Saga de Gêmeos olhava mais uma vez o contínuo vai e vêm dos servos, que terminavam os últimos retoques para receberem o Cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário e sua esposa Aurora, que retornariam em pouco tempo de sua lua de mel, na casa especialmente preparada para o casal. Um presente de Atena, que também estava muito feliz por eles.

Lembrou-se dos sofrimentos que eles haviam passado antes de conseguirem vencer a deusa Afrodite e assim viverem o amor que os unia. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja pela sorte que Kamus possuía em encontrar uma mulher que o amasse ... talvez estivesse solitário demais.

Estava a caminho das Doze Casas quando um servo apareceu e entregou-lhe uma mensagem de Atena, pedindo que a encontrasse em sua mansão na cidade. Intrigado com isso, resolveu atender logo o desejo da deusa e uma hora depois, estava chegando ao seu destino.

O mordomo de Saori, um rabugento Tatsumi o levou até os jardins onde Saori Kido estava descansando tomando um chá, acompanhada por Shion e Seiya. Ao ver o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, ela sorriu.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Saga. Sente-se, por favor. Aceita um chá?"-ofereceu Atena.

"Obrigado. Por que me chamou até aqui, senhorita? Algum problema?"-indagou, pedindo mentalmente que mais nenhum deus enlouquecido queira começar uma guerra.

"Não. E o chamei aqui por assuntos mais divertidos."-ela começou.-"Fui convidada para uma festa em um dos hotéis de luxo da família Konstantinnidou, uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas da Grécia. É uma recepção para a princesa real de Moltóvia, cujas famílias são amigas."

"E?"

"Se prepara."-avisou Seiya e Shion acabou rindo.

"Acho que vocês três ficarão muito bem de smokings."-ela comentou.

"Hã?"

"Gostaria que me acompanhassem."

"A uma festa?"-ele completou e depois olhou para o Mestre do Santuário.

"Seiya irá de acompanhante de Atena, eu insisti que fossemos juntos."-explicou Shion.-"Afinal, é nosso dever como Cavaleiros zelarmos pela segurança de Atena."

"No começo isso me aborreceu."-continuou Atena.-"Mas pensei...o que há de mal nisso? É uma festa! Todos os Cavaleiros deveriam ir, mas eles estão viajando em treinamento ou descansando...e você insiste em trabalhar demais..."

"Atena..."-Saga a interrompeu.-"É meu dever proteger o Santuário e você, não tenho tempo para festas e..."

"Saga, eu insisto!"-Atena levantou a mão pedindo que ele a ouvisse.-"Saga, não quero que continue se martirizando pelo o que houve no passado. Sei que tem se dedicado até a exaustão às suas funções como Cavaleiro de Ouro como se isso fosse um tipo de expiação...mas eu não quero isso! Quero que esqueça o passado e tente viver a sua vida da melhor forma possível."

"Sim, senhorita Atena."-ele abaixou o olhar, não era fácil carregar o fardo de ter cometido tantos crimes.

"Virá comigo?"-ela insistiu.

"Sim, irei."-respondeu e Atena sorriu.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Por que deixei a vovó cuidar de tudo?"-a princesa exclamou em voz alta, olhando de maneira enfadonha as limusines e carros caros e importados que estacionavam em frente ao caríssimo hotel para a recepção.-"Eu queria descrição!"

"Mas é a princesa!"-falou Faith, sua acompanhante, a jovem duquesa de Sorby. Tinham a mesma idade, mas Faith tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos azuis e 12 quilos a mais do que deveria, mas era bonita e bem humorada, com uma risada que chamava a atenção.-" Lady Juliane Alexandra Catarina Elizabeth Marie de Dellacroiax, a princesa de Moltóvia."

"Eu às vezes não queria ser nada além de uma mulher bem comum."-suspirou.-"Você sabia que tenho um diploma de História e nunca trabalhei?"

"Mas...uma princesa não precisa trabalhar!"-falou como se estivesse escandalizada, e depois piscou.-"E você não deveria pensar em dar aulas, se fosse para ganhar dinheiro, deveria ser como modelo!"

Julianne riu e depois voltou a olhar pela janela e deu uma última olhada no espelho e para o belíssimo longo negro que usava. Que caia sensualmente por seu corpo, o rosto bem maquiado, o cabelo impecavelmente escovado e solto, e para completar, usava um conjunto de colar e brincos de esmeraldas.

Faith também estava bem trajada para a ocasião, sempre acompanhava Julianne e era a sua melhor amiga e confidente.

"Eu queria mesmo é ficar até o amanhecer na cidade."-a princesa disse, sorrindo.

"E de preferência com um belo príncipe!"-suspirou Faith com ar apaixonado.

"Não...só com alguém..."-murmurou olhando a janela.

Batidas na porta e um dos seus guardas costas aparecem.

"Vamos agora, Alteza?"-perguntou.

"Sim. Já estou indo."-o homem se retirou e ela se vira pra Faith.-"Depois da apresentação, voltarei para cá e me trocarei."

"Tão cedo?"

"Já leu O Príncipe e o Mendigo?"

"Sim."-Faith parecia não ter entendido.

"Às vezes...queria ser como o príncipe desse conto...que trocou de lugar com outra pessoa."-falou com tristeza.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Onde está Saga?"-Saori indagou mais uma vez olhando a multidão.

"Ele virá, Saori."-respondeu Seiya.-"Não se preocupe. Aliás, você está muito bonita assim. Deveria usar preto de vez em quando."

Atena corou ante o comentário de Seiya, que também estava elegante com o smoking e nada lembrava o garoto irresponsável que era.

"Estão anunciando alguém."-comentou Shion.

"Atenção, dignos convidados."-falou o anfitrião, um senhor obeso de meia idade.-"Apresento-lhe sua Alteza Real de Moltóvia, a princesa Juliane de Dellacroiax! E a duquesa de Sorby, lady Faith Southerton."

A princesa foi recebida com palmas e logo foi cumprimentada por várias pessoas entre milionários, políticos e alguns membros da realeza. A princesa no entanto, só desejava que a noite acabasse logo para por em prática seus planos.

Ficou durante duas horas andando entre os convidados, conversando com eles. Depois deu uma desculpa sobre estar com uma forte enxaqueca e pediu licença para retirar-se. Em seu quarto dispensou os seguranças, alegando que iria dormir e Faith a ajudou a trocar de roupas.

"Isso não vai dar certo, milady."-avisou a amiga.

"Vai sim. E você, retorne a festa e aja como se estivesse tudo normal. Antes do café da manhã estarei aqui."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ainda se encontrava do lado de fora do hotel, vendo a movimentação que o evento estava provocando.

Havia chegado atrasado por querer.

Não estava muito animado a entrar, e se misturar a pessoas fúteis, e nem conhecer uma princesinha mimada de algum país escondido do Norte da Europa. Tomou a decisão de esperar um pouco mais, que mais pessoas fossem embora. Entraria, falaria um oi para Atena e depois iria embora na primeira desculpa.

É...faria isso.

Algum tempo depois, ao notar que algumas pessoas saiam, decidiu entrar, indo por uma trilha entre os jardins que o levariam até o Salão principal. De repente, notou algo suspeito, um vulto que passou correndo por entre as árvores. Decidiu investigar.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Deveria ser fácil. Ela imaginava. Esgueirar-se pelos jardins, ocultar-se da segurança por entre os arbustos, escalar a parede do grande muro usando as heras como apoio, era uma maneira única de sair do hotel e conhecer a cidade de Atenas.

Não parecia assim tão difícil.

Quantas vezes fizera isso quando criança? Várias. Brincar com os filhos dos criados e nobres, subindo em arvores e muros, fugindo do hotel onde estava hospedada, e da recepção preparada para homenageá-la não era maneira de uma princesa se comportar, mas isso nunca foram problemas ou empecilho para ela. E o muro do hotel não era maior do que a muralha que cercava Belmadorf!

Estava quase alcançando seu objetivo, já podia ver ao longe as luzes da cidade e o barulho das ruas, quando ia dar um ultimo impulso, seu pé escorregou...

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Foi com surpresa que Saga descobriu que o tal vulto que considerava perigoso para a segurança de Atena, ou um penetra, era uma garota. E mais surpreso ainda ao notar que ela queria sair do hotel e não entrar, pulando o grande muro que cercava o luxuoso hotel.

Então, ele a viu escorregar, perder o apoio e começar a cair.Seus instintos falaram mais alto e com facilidade, a amparou em seus braços. Percebeu o olhar assustado, mais por estar nos braços de um estranho do que pela quase queda. O cavaleiro tratou de tentar acalma-la.

"Fique calma. Não vou machucar você."-pediu.

Ela não se debateu. Sua expressão de medo dissipou-se depressa e, ela o olhava com curiosidade. Saga notou que era uma jovem bastante bonita, cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos enormes e expressivos, belos. Por um momento, ficou ciente demais do contato macio daquele corpo e do delicioso perfume que ela usava, sentiu o próprio coração disparar.

"O que faz aqui?"-soltou-a, e voltando a assumir seu auto controle.

"Tentando sair."-ela respondeu com naturalidade.- "Pular o muro e ir pra fora."

Saga arregalou os olhos, se ela fosse uma ladra, era bem fria para agir daquela maneira com ele. Afinal, ele poderia ser um oficial da segurança do hotel.

"Se quer sair, por que não usa a saída como todo mundo?".-ele perguntou, reparando nas roupas que ela usava. Nada demais, uma calça jeans, camisete branca, jaqueta e um par de tênis. Não era uma convidada, estava obvio.- "Ou a saída dos empregados?"

"Esta cheio de gente. Não quero que me vejam."

"Por que?"

"Alguém já lhe disse que você faz perguntas demais?"-ela o inquiriu, imaginando que nem em suas fantasia, havia imaginado que houvesse alguém tão lindo quanto aquele homem diante dela.

Um total desconhecido.

Deveria sentir medo por estar ali com ele sozinha, e quem não garantia que ele não a denunciaria? Mas estranhamente, sentia-se segura perto dele. Algo em seu olhar demonstrava que era uma boa pessoa, meio triste, mas que era um bom homem.

"Já me disseram que sim."-ele respondeu.- "Quem é você?"

Ela hesitou, depois desviou o assunto.

"Um cavalheiro iria se apresentar primeiro."

"Saga...me chamo Saga Tasoulli."-respondeu serio.-"E você?"

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou uma princesa fujona que quer sair e conhecer a cidade?"

"Diria que lê romances demais."-começou a achar aquela jovem interessante demais.-"Como se chama?"

"Eu..."-como dizer quem era? Era uma princesa que estava fugindo de sua guarda particular para ir passear pela cidade a sua maneira. Se contasse sua real identidade, ele talvez a levasse até o seu capitão da guarda, Plavov, que dobraria a segurança e ela jamais teria sossego. Olhou ao redor rapidamente e viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Uma estatua da deusa Ártemis Caçadora.- "Diana ...Diana Hunter."-respondeu, usando o nome romano da deusa.

"Um belo nome. O que faz realmente aqui, senhorita Hunter?"

"E você? O que faz aqui?"

"Me responda primeiro, senhorita Hunter."

"Me chame de Diana."-disse com naturalidade, se dirigindo ao muro.-"Estou indo."

"Espere...Diana."-ela virou-se para ele.-"Por que não usa a saída dos fundos? Se queria evitar que as pessoas a vissem."

"É mais emocionante assim."-respondeu começando a subir o muro, usando as heras que o cobriam como apoio.-"Quero conhecer a cidade. Nunca estive em Atenas a passeio, sempre a...trabalho... e dizem que é linda!"

"É mesmo?"-Saga sentiu vontade de saber mais sobre ela.-"Cresci perto daqui."

"Jura?"-ela olhou para trás e não o viu.

"Eu posso acompanha-la, Diana?"-a voz dele vinha de cima do muro.

A princesa olhou para ela espantada, chegando a escorregar novamente com o susto, mas a mão forte de Saga a segurou, impedindo que ela viesse a cair. Sem grande esforço, ele a puxou para cima e ficaram sentados sobre o muro.

"Tem dois de você?"-a garota perguntou sorrindo. Um belo sorriso.

"Tenho um irmão gêmeo sim."-respondeu com outro sorriso.-"Quer conhecer a cidade? Eu lhe mostro os pontos mais lindos de Atenas e suas mediações."

Ela gostou da oferta, e voltou a exibir um belo sorriso. Afinal, conhecer uma bela cidade como Atenas ao lado de um homem tão lindo quanto fascinante, era algo que não acontecia com freqüência. Alias, nunca havia acontecido algo assim com ela antes.

Seria afinal, seu ultimo período de relativa liberdade antes de voltar para seu reino e se casar com um homem que desconhecia completamente, que não saberia se era mais velho ou mais jovem que ela...Apenas para manter as relações políticas e a paz em Moltovia. Talvez devesse realmente aproveitar o máximo que pudesse de suas ferias nesse país.

"Sim, eu adoraria conhecer a cidade com você."-e lhe deu a mão.

Saltaram do muro, rumo a cidade...mas foram visto por mais alguém, de uma janela.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Em outro ponto da cidade, um grupo de homens se reunia. São criminosos, mercenários, os melhores em seu ramo escuso de negócios.

"Eis quem o nosso contratante quer que raptemos."-um deles mostra a foto da princesa Juliane de Moltovia.

"O pagamento?"-um deles perguntou.

"Metade do meio bilhão já esta em nossas contas."-respondeu.-"A outra metade quando nos a levarmos até ele."

Risos e comentários aprovando o plano foram ouvidos, um dos homens, ricamente trajado e sentado em um canto se pronuncia.

"Senhores...devo avisa-los que meu senhor quer a jovem intacta. É essencial aos planos dele que a princesa, o símbolo vivo de Moltovia seja entregue a ele, para que seja executada diante dos olhares de seu povo amado e os rebeldes devem ser acusados desse horrível crime. Assim, com o caos, o choque e a guerra civil tomando conta de meu país, será necessário que um novo líder, de pulso forte, se erga."-o homem retira uma adaga e a finca no retrato da princesa sobre a mesa.-"E esse líder é o meu nobre senhor. Ela deve morrer, mas só em solo Moltoviano e diante de todos...mas quem se colocar diante de vocês, pode ser eliminado."

"Sim."-disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Senhor!"-um homem entrou na sala.-"Nosso espião no hotel avisou que a princesa não se encontrava em seu quarto quando entrou. Ele a viu saindo do mesmo na companhia de um homem desconhecido."

"Perfeito!"-exclamou o contratante.-"Achei que teriam que confrontar Plavov e seus homens, mas afora com ela a solta pela cidade, rapta-la será mais fácil. Tragam-na...eu os esperarei com meu senhor em Moltovia."

"sim, senhor."-o líder concordou, sorrindo ao observar melhor a foto.

Continua...


	2. Passeio em Atenas

A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO 

**Capitulo 2: Passeio em Atenas.**

"Princesa!"-Plavov, um homem de quase quarenta anos, muito bonito de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, batia na porta do quarto do luxuoso hotel, esperando que a sua senhora atendesse. Ficou preocupado com a saída dela da sua festa de recepção.

A porta abriu e para a surpresa de Plavov, chefe da segurança da princesa de Moltovia, era a duquesa de Sorby.

"Lady Faith Southerton?"-ele tentou olhar para dentro do quarto, mas a rechonchuda duquesa não deixava.

"Plavov! Que surpresa agradável! Posso ajudar em algo?"-perguntou com ar inocente e exibindo seu melhor sorriso ao belo capitão.

"Desejava saber como a princesa Juliane esta, duquesa."

"Dormindo."-respondeu rapidamente.-"E com uma terrível dor de cabeça, enxaqueca pobrezinha."

"Então seria melhor chamar o medico real e manda-lo vê-la imediatamente."

"NÃO!"-gritou.-"Hehehe...Não."-suspirou.-"Ela já se medicou, esta dormindo. Seria deveras desagradável acorda-la agora."

"E a senhorita? Esse não é seus aposentos."-perguntou desconfiado da atitude da duquesa, conhecida hipocondríaca na corte.

"Ela pediu que ficasse...e achei melhor ficar sim."-bocejou.-"Agora, se me der licença, Plavov...preciso do meu sono de beleza."

"Sim, mas..."-Faith fechou a porta na cara do pobre Capitão.

Faith encostou-se na porta, colocando a mão sobre o coração que disparara pelo medo de Plavov insistir em entrar e descobrir que Juliane havia fugido em uma aventura. Já se arrependia de estar ajudando a amiga nessa loucura e rezava para que ela não se demorasse mais.

"O que será que ela esta fazendo agora?"-refletiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Diana, mas a garota possuía uma energia que parecia não ter fim. Ela praticamente o arrastava no meio da multidão de turistas que lotavam um dos vários monumentos históricos da cidade.

"Saga, aqui é lindo!"-dizia entusiasmada, olhando para trás.

"Nunca esteve aqui?"

"Já...com meu avô, quando era menina."-lhe sorriu e o Cavaleiro sentiu o próprio coração disparar, depois ela parou e o sorriso sumiu.-"Mas ele morreu."

"Sinto muito."-Saga se aproximou dela.

"Tudo bem. Sinto falta dele, de meus pais. Minha avó se tornou realmente a minha única família."

"Seus pais também...?"-espantou-se.

"No mesmo acidente que morreu meu avô. Foi um choque. Mas lembro que vovó se mostrou tão forte nos dias que se passaram, que se não fosse por ela, acho que não saberia sorrir de novo."

"Deveria agradecer a ela. Seria um crime privar o mundo de apreciar um lindo sorriso."-disse-lhe e ficou sem graça.-"Eu disse isso em voz alta?"

"Disse."-ela riu do desconcertamento dele.-"E eu fico lisonjeada com seu elogio. Um sorveteiro!"

Quando a viu correr para o sorveteiro como uma menina, Saga bateu na própria testa. Como pode dizer aquilo a ela? Daquela maneira? O que ela estaria pensando? Mal o conhecia e desfilava elogios. Mas havia algo em Diana que o fascinava...Varias coisas que o atraiam. O sorriso sem duvida era uma delas, alem de aparentar ser ao mesmo tempo uma menina inocente e uma linda mulher. Sentia que ela escondia alguma coisa, mas não achou que era do seu interesse.

"Diga que não é você me atormentando de novo, Ares."-murmurou em voz baixa.

"Tudo bem?"-ela perguntou se aproximando com duas casquinhas.-"Morango...por ter dito que gostava do meu sorriso."

"Desculpe se disse aquilo. Não quero que pense que tenho outras intenções com você ou..."

"Você não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que tentaria algo com uma mulher a força."-respondeu sinceramente, degustando o sorvete.-"E alem do mais, aqui no meio de tantas pessoas, você não faria nada."

"De que tipo pareço?"

"Não sei. Do tipo...misterioso."-e o encarou.-"Não me disse nada sobre você nessa hora que estamos juntos, Saga."

"Você não me deu chances, correndo e me arrastando por essas ruas."

"Acontece que tenho que aproveitar ao máximo esses dias antes de voltar para casa."-falou um pouco triste.

"Problemas?"-a fitou intrigado.

"Nada de mais. Eu me viro."-desconversou.-"Fale-me de você."

"So se falar mais sobre você."

"Isso é justo."-e fez um gesto solene com a mão.-"Eu juro."

"Bem...eu sou órfão. Tenho um irmão mais novo do que três minutos, mas que é um verdadeiro sanguessuga que não sai da minha casa, pega meu dinheiro e não devolve."-pensou nas palavras certas para dizer a ela, não poderia sair falando que era um cavaleiro ou o acharia louco.-"Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre mim. Agora você."

Juliane o analisou. Sabia que ele desviou-se do assunto por querer. Se ele tinha o que esconder, não era o único. Afinal, ela também tinha os seus segredos. Deveria se considerar inconseqüente por seus atos se soubesse a verdade. Fugindo do hotel, deixando todos preocupados se descobrissem, com certeza Faith estava de cabelos em pés. E aceitar o convite de um completo estranho, lindo, mas um estranho para conhecer a cidade, mas não hesitou em faze-lo.

"Bem...já te falei que minha avó me criou quando perdi meus pais. Cresci praticamente em um colégio interno. Mas aos dezesseis passei a morar em definitivo com minha avó."

"Namorado?"-se arrependeu da pergunta.

"Não. Nunca namorei."

"Esta brincando?"-espantou-se.

"Bem...já dei uns beijos em alguns rapazes, claro. Mas namoro...nunca."-e o encarou.-"E você, tem namorada?"

"Nunca parei para pensar nisso."

"Não acredito!"-ela riu.

"Por que não acredita?"

"Um homem como você, sozinho?"

"Digamos que eu seja comprometido com minhas obrigações."

"É, eu sei como é isso."-ela suspirou e depois olhou para um grupo de músicos folclóricos.-"Que lindo!"

"Estão dançando a hassápikos."-Saga explicou.

"Sabe dançar?" –ela perguntou.

"Arrisco alguns passos."-respondeu.

"Um dia quero ver isso."-e depois ficou triste.-"Talvez não veja isso."

"Diana?"

"O que é?"

"Por que fala como se não fossemos nos ver de novo?"

"Eu...eu..."-não soube responder.

"Eu gostaria de te ver novamente."-e a fitou, encantado por vê-la corar.

"Eu...também gostaria, mas..."

"Mas?"-aproximou-se mais.-"Eu a acho fascinante, Diana..."

"Com licença."-afastou-se dele rapidamente, com o coração disparado. Teve a impressão que ele iria beija-la!

"Diana."

Ouviu-o chamá-la pelo nome que falsamente lhe dera. Não parou de andar ou virou-se. Sentia-se mal agora por esta enganando-o, e não queria correr riscos de se envolver com alguém, sendo que jamais iria revê-lo novamente. Não achava isso correto! Brincar com sentimentos dos outros.

"Diana, espere!"-ele a pegou pelo braço assim que a alcançou.-"Disse algo errado? Algo que a ofendeu?"

"Não é isso. É que..."

"Diana..."

Ele a chamou, fazendo-a erguer o rosto para encara-lo. Em seguida, Saga segurou o rosto dela delicadamente pelo queixo, aproximando seu rosto e beijando-a suavemente. A principio ela ficou chocada, mas em seguida fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver pelos lábios que se mexiam sedutoramente sobre os dela.

O beijo que no inicio fora suave como o toque de uma pluma, foi se tornando mais ousado, ardente, impetuoso.

Juliane não conseguia mais pensar. Mas, se pudesse se perguntaria como passara tento tempo sem experimentar algo tão bom quanto o beijo daquele homem.

Quando por fim os lábios se afastaram, ambos se olharam longamente, ofegantes, perplexos...

"Saga..."

"Não precisa dizer nada."-e se afastou um pouco, fitando-a.-"Simplesmente eu quis beija-la. E gostaria de beijar mais uma vez."

Ela não teve tempo para proferir nenhuma outra palavra ou reação, a não ser segura-lo pelos ombros largos e fortes, pedindo amparo, enquanto ele a puxava pela cintura, envolvendo-a em um novo e intenso beijo.

O casal estava entregue aquele ato, que não perceberam que eram alvos de alguns homens imensamente interessados, que imediatamente apos reconhecer a jovem, utilizou de um celular.

"Eu localizei o alvo."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em outro lugar...

"Excelente! Ela esta sozinha?"-alguém escondido nas sombras perguntava.

"_Apenas um homem esta com ela, senhor."_-respondeu do outro lado da linha.

"Então, livre-se dele e traga a princesa."-ordenou antes de desligar o celular.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"E então?"-um dos homens perguntou ao o que acabou de desligar o celular.

"Livraremos do Romeu ali e pegamos a princesa. Simples."

"Vamos então."

O grupo formado por seis homens caminharam confiantes até onde o casal estava. Logo, Saga percebeu a movimentação, estranhando aquilo tudo, afastou-se de "Diana", observando os homens que os cercavam. Pensou que poderiam ser apenas membros de uma gangue querendo confusão, mas descartou a possibilidade ao ver que estavam bem vestidos e armados.

"O que?"-Juliane ficou assustada e confusa quando viu aqueles homens cercando-os.

"Afaste-se."-Saga pediu, colocando-se entre ela e os homens, e perguntou sarcástico a eles.-"Perderam alguma coisa?"

"Se você se afastar, não vai acontecer nada. Queremos a garota, so isso."-um deles falou em um tom autoritário.

Saga percebeu quando "Diana" segurou a manga de sua camisa com força, Lançou um olhar para ela pedindo calma e depois se virou para os homens.

"Se vocês forem embora...talvez eu os deixe viverem um pouco mais."

"O que disse?"-um deles ficou furioso.

Saga apenas sorriu, ironicamente, afastando-se de "Diana" e caminhando até aqueles homens, mas não antes de preveni-la.

"Afaste-se."

Tudo foi rápido demais, em um momento os homens estranhos avançaram de maneira ameaçadora sobre Saga, no outro estavam caídos ao chão, feridos e gemendo. Saga os derrubara com tanta facilidade que Juliane não acreditava nisso. Que tipo de treinamento ele teve de defesa pessoal?

A confusão fez com que muitos curiosos se se acotovelavam para assistir. Homens bem vestidos, ternos pretos...ela já havia visto tipos assim na Policia Secreta de Moltovia. Ela deduziu que deveriam te-la seguido do hotel assim que pulou o muro...Apesar de ter comprovado que sabia se defender muito bem, Juliane não queria mais trazer problemas para Saga. Misturou-se a multidão e saiu dali rapidamente.

"Estou de bom humor agora."-disse Saga.-"Que tal se forem embora agora?"

Assustados e feridos, os homens que o atacaram saíram correndo. Procurou por "Diana", desejava saber se estava bem e se conhecia aqueles homens, com decepção notara que ela sumira.

"Se esta procurando a jovem ruiva que estava com você, ela foi embora."-avisou um homem de idade, que passava por perto durante a confusão.

"Obrigado."-Saga murmurou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos saiu de lá, inquieto pela certeza de que a misteriosa "Diana" escondia muito mais do que imaginava.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois, Saga subia as escadas das Doze Casas, em direção a sua morada. Não tirava da cabeça aquela jovem, não conseguia. Tomou a decisão de logo ao amanhecer iria ao local onde se conheceram, o hotel, e a procuraria. Nem que tivesse que olhar cada quarto e fresta daquele lugar.

Entrou em sua casa, jogando o paletó sobre um móvel. Um movimento do interior da casa despertou sua atenção. Mas relaxou ao ver quem era.

"Esta com cara de quem precisa de um café forte, Mestre Saga."

Era Vassilou. O criado que havia sido designado para servi-lo na Terceira Casa. Um homem de quase quarenta anos, cabelos e um farto bigode branco, mas com força e disposição que muitos jovens invejam. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro possuíam um servo, que mais pareciam mordomos...ou sombras, que sempre cuidavam de seus senhores com devoção.

"Já não deveria estar dormindo, Vassilou?"-perguntou se jogando em um sofá.

"Deveria. Se não tivesse que me levantar de madrugada para abrir a porta a seu irmão que retornou de sua viagem."-explicou enquanto servia a Saga uma xícara de café quente.-"Ele esta recolhido ao quarto de hospedes. Parece-me extremamente cansado, senhor. E se me permite a ousadia, sei que não esteve no Baile com a senhora Atena, pois esta chegou procurando-o horas atrás, preocupada."

"Droga!"-suspirou, devolvendo a xícara de café ao servo.-"Esqueci completamente disso!"

"O senhor esquecer? Isso é novidade para mim."-espantou-se o servo.

"É que hoje conheci uma pessoa...uma mulher tão fascinante quanto misteriosa. E eu nem sei se o seu nome é verdadeiro."-suspirou.

"Então devo parabenizá-lo por encontrar tal jovem."

"Já lhe disseram que parece um mordomo inglês, Vassilou?"

"Algumas vezes."

"Vou dormir. Acredito que amanhã bem cedo, Atena me chamara."-Saga retirou-se para o quarto. Pensando em procurar "Diana" o mais rápido possível.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Batidas insistentes na porta fizeram Faith levantar do sofá onde dormira de maneira tão incomoda, assustada. Seria Plavov novamente? Ou pior? A sua surpresa e alivio foram enormes ao abrir as portas e encontrar sua amiga.

"Princesa!"-exclamou dando-lhe passagem.-"Que horas são...três da manhã? Enlouqueceu? Disse que retornaria a meia noite!"

"Eu sei, Faith...perdoe-me."-colocou as mãos unidas como se orasse.-"Mas é que alem de perder a noção do tempo, precisei esperar uma brecha na segurança para subir!"

"O que houve de tão extraordinário que a fez perder a noção do tempo?"-perguntou curiosa, seguido-a ate o quarto.

"Eu...encontrei um homem maravilhoso!"

"Jura?"-ficou extasiada.-"Conte mais? Onde o conheceu?"

"Aqui mesmo no hotel. Quando tentei fugir pulando o muro, cai e ele me amparou."-sorriu lembrando-se, Faith ficou boquiaberta.

"Conte isso direito!"-pediu.

E assim ela o fez, contando sobre o passeio...mas ocultando a parte sobre os homens de ternos escuros. Preferia ter uma conversa com Pavlov, mas precisava pensar em como abordar o assunto.

"Que noite agitada!"-suspirou Faith.-"Eu morrendo de preocupação e você se divertindo com um bonitão grego. Ele tem irmão?"

"Tem. E gêmeo pelo o que me disse."-e riu do olhar sonhador de Faith.-"E ele me beijou, Faith...o beijo mais doce que já experimentei."

"Jura?"

"Sim. Meu coração dispara só de lembrar."

"E como chama esse deus grego?"

"Saga Tasoulli"-disse o nome como em um sussurro.-"Esse é o seu nome."

"Diferente."

"Único."-suspirou abraçando ao travesseiro.-"E que nunca mais verei novamente."

"Sinto muito."-Faith cobriu o corpo da amiga com o lençol e lhe deu um abraço.-"Agora descanse. Teremos muito o que fazer amanhã."

"Como o que?"-perguntou desisteressada.

"Como o almoço com a senhorita Kido."-Juliane gemeu.-"Ela lhe convidou e você aceitou, lembra?"

"Devo ir mesmo?"

"Deve. Não ficaria bem se recusasse, uma vez que a Fundação tem planos de negócios em nosso país. Boa noite princesa."-e saiu do quarto.

"Boa noite."-respondeu, no escuro tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu lembrando-se do beijo e de Saga.-"Ao menos terei uma doce lembrança de Atenas."

Continua...

Notas:

Obrigada aos comentários e reviews recebidos. Agradecimentos especiais a Fabi Washu que betou esse fic.

O hassápikos é derivado de hassápis, que, em turco, significa "açougueiro". Durante a ocupação otomana, os açougueiros helenos de Constantinopla dançavam o hassápikos durante as festividades de sua associação de ofício. As frases musicais coincidem com as figuras das danças. Normalmente dançado por duas ou três pessoas de igual estatura, que colocam as mãos um no ombro do outro.

Essa dança foi absorvida pelas músicas ditas rebétika e tornou-se popular.


	3. Pensando em você

A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO 

**Capitulo 3: Pensando em você...**

Amanheceu...E para a surpresa de Saga, ninguém havia sido mandando para chamá-lo ate o templo de Atena ainda. O que não o agradou. Queria resolver logo esse assunto, deixar Atena dizer o quanto esta desapontada ou furiosa com ele e então, ir atrás de Diana.

Tomou um banho e optou por vestir apenas uma bermuda branca, enquanto não se decidia se saia ou esperava o chamado da deusa. Incrível quanto uma pessoa podia aparecer de repente em sua vida, e torna-la mais...interessante, alegre. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do beijo.

"Mestre Saga?"-Vassilou o chamou, batendo na porta de seu banheiro.-"O seu desjejum o espera."

"Estou indo."

"Devo preveni-lo que se apresse, ou o mestre Kanon ira devorar toda a torta de canela que eu fiz."

"Fez torta de canela?"-Saga abriu a porta do banheiro e encarou seu servo, nomeado a poucas semanas pelo mestre para tornar sua vida domestica mais fácil.-"Não como isso desde que minha mãe morreu."

"Eu sei que era a sua preferida."-disse o servo se afastando.

"Como sabe?"-Saga o acompanhou.

"Quer uma camisa, mestre Saga?"-ofereceu a ele uma camisa impecavelmente branca.

"Vassilou. Um dia teremos uma conversa seria."

"Por causa de uma torta de canela?"-fingiu-se inocente.

Saga achava que seu servo lhe escondia algo a seu respeito. Tratou de pensar sobre o assunto mais tarde. Primeiro precisava impedir Kanon...de comer toda a torta de canela.

"Kanon."-chamou assim que entrou na cozinha.-"O Poseidon te expulsou do Templo dele de novo?"

"Bom dia para você também, irmão."-respondeu irônico.

"Quando vai embora?"

"Acabei de chegar!"

"E esta comendo tudo na minha despensa!"

"Não é lindo o amor fraternal?"-ironizou Vassilou entregando a Saga uma caneca com café.-"Salvei o ultimo pedaço da torta. Bon apetit, mestre."

"Arranjaram uma babá e tanto para você."-comentou Kanon.

"Cala a boca."

"A propósito."-Kanon entrega ao irmão uma carta selada.-"Atena ta te chamando."

Saga pega a carta e a abre, lendo e se levantando sobressaltado.

"Droga!"-e sai correndo da cozinha.

"Devo avisa-lo que saiu sem a camisa?"-perguntou Kanon.

"Ele deve se lembrar disso quando chegar na Casa de Virgem, mestre Kanon."-e oferece o bule fumegante.-"Quer leite em seu café?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saga chegou mais atrasado ainda a reunião convocada por Atena no Salão do Grande Mestre, quando chegou perto da casa de Leão, se deu conta dos trajes que usava. Resolveu apelar para Aioria e pegar uma de suas camisas emprestadas, envergonhado por não estar trajando sua armadura como o protocolo exigia.

Respirou fundo, antes de entrar no salão. Atena e Shion estavam discutindo alguma coisa sobre rivalidades entre cavaleiros de prata, quando Saga adentrou. Para a surpresa do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Atena não aparentava estar brava ou magoada com a sua falta a festa...estava sorrindo! E ele não sabia se isso era um bom sinal..ou péssimo!

"Saga, aproxime-se sim?"-ela pediu.

"Atena, peço-lhe desculpas por meu comportamento na noite anterior."-foi logo dizendo.

"Tudo bem Saga. Era o que eu queria dizer. Agi errado em querer obriga-lo a me acompanhar a um evento, mesmo sabendo que não se sentia bem com isso."-ela sorriu e Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha, afinal, não estava entendendo o que ela queria.

"Mas a deixei esperando. Não é uma atitude digna de um cavaleiro."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte? Terei um almoço com a princesa de Moltóvia, pode me acompanhar?"-pediu com um sorriso.-"Os cavaleiros de Bronze também irão, mas gostaria que você também fosse."

"Atena, perdoe-me...mas por que a insistência em que eu saia do Santuário para que eu me divirta?"

"De todos os meus cavaleiros, você é o que mais me preocupa, Saga."-respondeu seria.-"Quero que não se sinta sempre na obrigação de me proteger, que esqueça sua vida social. Estamos vivendo um tempo de paz e quero que vocês usufruam desta paz."

"Mas..."

"O almoço será em minha casa em Atenas. Você ira? Muitos dignitários estarão presentes e conhecera pessoas interessantes."-insistiu.-"Se achar que esse almoço esta enfadonho, poderá ir embora e eu não o aborrecerei mais com isso. Que tal?"

Saga sorriu com a intenção da deusa. Parecia uma irmã preocupada com o seu bem estar. Acabou por concordar, principalmente com a parte em que ela prometera nunca mais incomoda-lo com esses eventos sociais. Depois do almoço, iria atrás de Diana. Se trabalhava mesmo no hotel, seria fácil localiza-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grande Hotel...

"Princesa?"-Faith tentava acordar Julianne, sacudindo-a levemente pelo ombro e tudo que escutou foi um gemido preguiçoso seguido de um "mais cinco minutos". Suspirou e a chamou mais enérgica.-"Princesa!"

"Hum?"-ela abriu o olho preguiçosa e encarou a amiga.-"Que horas são?"

"Onze horas! Dormiu demais! Tem um compromisso social ao meio dia!"

"Que raios de ferias são essas que eu tenho que cumprir compromissos sociais?"-resmungou escondendo-se debaixo dos lençóis.-"Deveria me arrumar para pegar um bronzeado na praia."

"Quem disse que a realeza tem vida fácil."-resmungou Faith.-"Vamos. É importante para Moltóvia fazer negócios com a Fundação Graad!"

"Eu sei."-suspirou jogando o lençol longe e abraçando o travesseiro.-"Eu queria mesmo é estar passeando de mãos dadas com ele."

"Quem? O galante rapaz grego de ontem?"-perguntou Faith sonhadora.

"Saga."-Julianne sorriu e depois seu sorriso sumiu.-"Como sou tola...tenho certeza que não o encontrarei mais. Fugi dele na noite anterior."

"Essa parte da fuga não me contou! O que houve? Ele tentou se aproveitar de você?"-perguntou assustada.

"Não. Ele me defendeu de alguns arruaceiros."-escolheu bem as palavras, não queria assustar Faith com uma historia que parecia tentativa de seqüestro.-"Eu me senti protegida com ele perto de mim. Como...se nada e ninguém pudesse me prejudicar, pois ele não deixaria...nunca!"

"Hum...e eu que não encontro um desses por ai. Se pelo menos Plavov me olhasse..."

"Se contasse a ele a sua quedinha por fardas."-provocou a amiga.

"Para com isso!"-pediu irritando-se.-"Se arruma. Vou separar um vestido leve para esse calor da Grécia. As vezes sinto falta do frio de casa."

"Quero o azul."-ela pediu.

"Por que o azul? Ele é lindo, mas tão simples."

"Gosto de azul."-respondeu lembrando do azul intenso daqueles olhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro lugar...

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi."-um homem do outro lado de uma linha telefônica conversava com os mercenários que contratou para seqüestrar a princesa de Moltóvia.-"Seis homens armados não conseguiram render um único homem desarmado, que de mãos nuas deu uma surra neles, impedindo de realizar a simples tarefa de me trazer a princesa, para que eu a mate em cadeia nacional?"

"S-sim senhor."-o líder dos mercenários conhecia bem a fama que seu contratante tinha, receava irrita-lo mais ainda.-"Mas já tomei providencias para saber com quem lidamos. Esse homem deve ter tido algum tipo de treinamento militar. Aposto que deve ser da CIA ou..."

"Suposições não me trarão a princesa, amigo."-o cortou irritado.-"Não façam mais nada precipitado. Só a peguem quando perceberem que nem Plavov e nem esse..protetor estejam por perto."

"Sim."

"Quero lembra-lo que planejo matar a princesa diante da nação de Moltóvia no dia do aniversario dela? Esta perto. Façam sua parte e serão bem recompensados."

"Sim."

O homem desligou o telefone, fazendo com que o líder dos mercenários começasse a refletir que este contrato estava ficando fora do controle. Um de seus homens, responsável por investigar a vida de seus alvos entrou na sala.

"O que descobriu do tal cara que bateu na equipe Vermelha?"-foi logo perguntando.

"Passei as digitais dele que estavam na arma de Vermelho 1 por nossos bancos de dados, senhor."

"E?"

"Ele não existe."

"Como?"

"Esse homem, simplesmente não ha dados sobre ele."-deu os ombros.-"É como se não existisse."

"O braço quebrado de Vermelho 4 mostra que essa informação não pode ser verdadeira. O homem que o quebrou existe. E quero saber quem é. Pais, irmão, todos os parentes possíveis. Ate mesmo se ele tem um cachorro eu quero saber. Entendido?"

"Sim!"

"Apele para os nossos contatos no submundo."

"Sim."

"Farei com que ele se arrependa de ter se intrometido em meus negócios."-determinou socando a mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A limusine que trazia a princesa estava chegando na mansão Kido apos um atraso de quarenta minutos. Saga da varanda viu o automóvel manobrar para estacionar e pensou entediado por quanto tempo teria que ficar ali. Entrou na mansão antes que pudesse ver quem saia da limusine.

"Hora da provação."

Suspirou Julianne pronta a sair da limusine, mas que estancou ao ver quem saia de dentro da casa em direção aos convidados, ignorando a sua chegada. Imediatamente voltou para dentro da limusine, surpreendendo o motorista, seguranças e Faith que quase saia.

"Que houve princesa?"-Plavov perguntou aflito ao vê-la pálida.

"Coisas de mulher."-respondeu a princesa, fechando a porta da limusine, diante do espanto de todos.

"O que houve? Todos os convidados a esperam!"-insistiu Faith.

"Não posso sair!"

"Por que?"

"Ele esta ali fora!"

"Ele quem?"-Faith pensou e depois sorriu.-"Ele? Seu grego lindo? Aqui? Cadê?"

Julianne a puxou para dentro do carro, quando Faith tentou sair.

"Ele não pode me ver saindo de uma limusine como essa!"-exasperou-se.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu...não contei a ele quem eu sou. Ele acha que trabalho no hotel."

"O que?"

"O que queria que eu contasse? Oi sou uma princesa de um país do norte da Europa. Prazer! Vamos sair juntos?"

"Guarde as ironias."-pediu Faith.-"Tem razão. E agora?"

"Milady?"-chamou Plavov.-"Algo errado?"

Faith abriu a janela e sorriu para o pobre Chefe da segurança,que estava preocupado.

"Plavov...são coisas de mulher."-falou a duquesa com um sorriso sem graça.-"Sabe...aquela coisa de todo mês."

"Oh...algo errado."

"Cólicas."-gemeu quando a princesa chutou sua canela.-"Ela já vai."

"Esta bem. Mas se vossa alteza não esta bem, é melhor retornarmos ao hotel."-advertiu.

"Sim. É melhor."-pediu Julianne gemendo.

"Cólicas."-Faith deu os ombros.-"A senhorita Kido entendera se esse almoço puder ser em outra ocasião. Plavov explique a ela sim?"

"Eu? Como quer que eu explique...a...a...a situação da princesa?"-ficou pálido.

"Você arranja um jeito."-a duquesa piscou antes de fechar a janela.-"Vamos voltar."

"Obrigada."-sussurrou a princesa.

"Com essa acho que é a centésima septuagésima segunda vez que salvo seu pescoço...esse ano."-brincou a duquesa.-"E agora?"

"Eu não sei."-suspirou.

"Por que não diz para ele quem é?"

"Pela primeira vez alguém se interessou realmente por mim. Não pela minha realeza, meu dinheiro, não por interesses escusos... apenas por ser eu."-teve vontade de chorar.-"E eu gostei de me sentir...normal. Uma simples mulher."

"Ah, minha amiga."-lamentou-se dando-lhe um abraço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aquela princesa não entende nada de formalidades."-suspirou Seiya após a noticia da rápida saída da princesa de Moltóvia.

"Seiya!"-Saori disse em um tom de reprimenda.-"Os assessores da princesa informaram que ela teve um mal estar. Espero que esteja bem."

"Bem..."-Saga manifestou-se.-"Já que não haverá almoço...e lembrando-a, nobre Atena de sua promessa...me retiro."

"E aonde você vai com tanta pressa?"-perguntou Saori.

"Encontrar uma amiga."-respondeu acenando de costas e se afastando rapidamente de todos.

E com isso não vislumbrou o sorriso satisfeito de Atena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tem certeza que não quer descansar em seu quarto, princesa?"-perguntou a duquesa preocupada.

"Vou apenas ao bar do hotel beber um suco, Faith."-respondeu.-"E sabe que não gosto que me chame de princesa quando estamos a sos. Nos conhecemos desde o nascimento."

"É o habito."-sorriu.-"Vai lá. Vou me trocar e te encontro lá, certo?"

"Sim."-concordou andando para o elevador, seguida por seguranças que ela deteve com um gesto.-"Descansem. O hotel já é bem seguro."

"Sim, alteza."

Julianne encostou-se na parede do elevador e suspirou fechando os olhos. Como queria que as coisas não fossem dessa maneira. Ficou pensando muito no assunto, temia se encontrasse com Saga e lhe contasse a verdade ele pudesse se afastar ou pior...se aproximar com outros interesses.

"**_Kalispera_, Diana."(1)-Julianne quase gritou de susto quando a porta do elevador se abriu e deparou-se com Saga diante dela.**

**"Saga! Ia subir?"**

**"Eu já estava a ponto de perguntar para a gerencia onde eu encontraria Diana Hunter que trabalha aqui, mas..."-ela engoliu em seco.-"Que sorte a minha vê-la aqui!"**

**"Sorte mesmo."**

**"Não esta trabalhando hoje?"-perguntou apontando as suas roupas, e admirando o quanto o vestido azul, de alcinhas lhe caia sensualmente pelo corpo.**

**"Que? Ah, sim. Hoje é meu dia de folga."-se repreendeu mentalmente por mais esta mentira. Ao mesmo tempo admirando o fato dele ficar lindo de calça de linho azul, social e camisa branca.**

**"Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, Diana."-falou serio.-"Ontem a noite, você desapareceu depois daquela confusão na praça, acaso eu a assustei?"**

**"Você? Não. Não me assustou!"-respondeu imediatamente e depois abaixou o olhar.-"Desculpe se eu lhe dei essa impressão quando eu...sai."**

**"Então fico aliviado."-deu um sorriso que Julianne achou encantador.-"Aonde você prefere passear?"**

**"Que?"-ela piscou algumas vezes.**

**"Estou te convidando para conhecer a cidade a luz do dia."**

**"Eu...adoraria."-e ficou corada com o sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu.-"Mas, não quero conhecer monumentos históricos, nem museus, e embora goste muito...no momento não estou interessada em deuses olímpicos."**

**"Sem interesse em deuses olímpicos...concordo. Também não quero saber deles agora. E o que você quer fazer?"**

**"Quero conhecer a outra Grécia."-e deu um sorriso ao ver que Saga não compreendera bem o que ela queria dizer.-"Me mostra a Grécia que você conhece?"**

**"Claro."-e lhe estendeu a mão.-"Vamos?"**

**"_Efjaristó_."(2)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**As casas brancas construídas nos altos dos morros, com o azul infinito e belo do mar e do céu em contraste, davam uma visão inesquecível da beleza natural daquele país. **

**Saga e Julianne caminhavam entre o povo, desviando de mercadores carregando caixas com mercadorias como legumes e frutas. Crianças corriam, quase derrubando Julianne, que foi amparada pelos braços de Saga.**

**Ficaram algum tempo se encarando, em seu intimo ela esperava que ele ousasse beija-la novamente como na noite anterior, mas...**

**"_Kirie Saga, ti kánete?_"(3)-um senhor se aproximou deles, fazendo-os se afastarem. **

**Saga e o senhor conversaram em grego e o cavaleiro se afastou com o homem, como se precisasse dizer-lhe algo que ela não podia escutar. Isto a intrigou ainda mais a respeito dele. Depois de trocarem mais alguns cumprimentos, o senhor se afastou.**

**"Posso estar meio enferrujada com meu grego, mas...ele te chamou de Cavaleiro? E quando se despediu se referiu ao senhor como mestre."-ela foi logo perguntando.**

**"Que? Não...se confundiu. Ele não me chamou de cavaleiro, nem de mestre."-desconversou imediatamente, não queria que ela soubesse sobre si...não ainda.-"Ele me contou de uma festa que esta acontecendo na vila de Rodório em virtude do noivado do filho do líder local."**

**"Serio? Que alegria!"**

**"Nos convidou. Quer ir mesmo?"**

**"Nunca vi uma festa assim. Claro que quero!"**

**"Fica tão linda assim!"**

**"Assim como?"**

**"Sorrindo. Como se fosse uma menina conhecendo o mundo."**

**"Para mim, é como se fosse isso."**

**"_Agape mou_.(4)"-ele tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e deslizou-os pela extensão de seu pescoço, sentindo a pulsação dela acelerar."**

**"Do que me chamou?"**

**"_Agape mou."_-o polegar percorreu os lábios carnudos dela, fazendo uma leve pressão.-"Sabe o que significa?"**

**"Sei."-respondeu corada.-"Não acho que aqui seja o melhor lugar para..."**

**Saga a puxou para junto de si, de modo que as coxas deles ficaram unidas, ela o olhou respirando fundo.**

**"Fique quieta, Diana."-ele pediu, e em seguida roçou com ousadia os lábios nos dela, num toque rápido e sutil, o suspiro que ela exalou o fez sentir-se satisfeito.-"Quero provar de seus lábios novamente."**

**Segurando-a pela nuca, Saga a beijou, com delicadeza. Estreitou-a em seus braços, não encontrando resistência, intensificou a carícia. Após o beijo, longo, intenso...se separaram e Julianne o encarava ofegante.**

**"Fomos convidados para assistirmos a um noivado."-ele a lembrou.-"Vamos?"**

**Ela só teve forças para concordar com um aceno de cabeça.**

**Depois de algum tempo, chegaram a Rodório. Estava realmente em festa, todas as casas tinham flores e fitas coloridas enfeitando as fachadas das casas centenárias. Todos estavam felizes, com roupas coloridas e alegres. O som de musica populares e tradicionais tocadas pelos próprios moradores, o odor delicioso dos pratos tradicionais, eram um convite à festividade.**

**"Como todos estão felizes!"-ela comentou encantada com o que presenciava.**

**"Os gregos são assim mesmo. Se estão felizes, demonstram essa felicidade de todas as maneiras possíveis. Somos passionais."-comentou e depois a fitou.-"Se nos apaixonamos, também gostamos de demonstrar isso, de todas as maneiras."**

**Ela corou diante do duplo sentindo daquelas palavras, e pelo olhar que ele mantinha ao dize-las. **

**"Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você desde ontem, Diana."-disse-lhe tocando suavemente em sua mão.-"Sinto que quer me dizer algo...mas não..."**

**A voz dele era baixa e sensual. Julianne sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias e não pode evitar um leve estremecimento. Estava habituada a discutir questões de Estado com sua avó, o Conselho de Lordes e os Ministros de seu Reino, mas perto deste homem, não sabia como proceder ou reagir. Sentia-se pequena, desejada.**

**"_Kalós írzate_!"-um homem alegre os saudou, mostrando bem feliz por estarem ali. Julianne deduziu que Saga não era apenas conhecido ali, mas aparentemente muito respeitado.**

**"Venham, venham."-chamava alegre.-"Que honra para a minha família o senhor aqui. Que honra!"**

**"Por favor."-pedia Saga constrangido.**

**Foram arrastados pelo povo, Saga na direção onde homens se reuniam para beber, e Julianne pelas mulheres. Elas lhe bombardeavam com perguntas sobre quem era, o que fazia. Pareciam que eram velhas conhecidas. Perguntou a uma das mulheres de onde conheciam Saga, pela maneira que era tratado, talvez houvesse morado ali. Uma senhora respondeu algo que Julianne não entendera bem.**

**"Todos conhecem Mestre Saga por aqui."**

**Era a segunda vez que ouvia se referirem a Saga como mestre. De maneira respeitosa até. E isto na verdade despertava nela um interesse cada vez maior em saber mais sobre Saga, e quem sabe assim, teria coragem para contar quem era.**

**Continua...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a historia, os reviews enviados. Estou muito feliz com eles, e é por causa deles e das pessoas que lêem e apreciam o fic que eu continuo a escrever.**

**Um beijo e mais uma vez agradeço. Especialmente as minhas amigas Marcia, Lulu-lilits, Isis e Fabi Washu que me incentivam a escrever sempre.**

**Notas:**

**(1) Kalispera - boa tarde/boa noite em grego quando você saúda alguém.**

(2) **Efjaristó - Obrigado em grego.**

(3) **Kirie Saga, ti kánete? - **Sr. Saga, como está?

**(4) Agape mou – Minha querida.**

**(5) Kalós írzate** - Bem-vindo


	4. Tarde de Tempestade

A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO 

**Capitulo 4: Tarde de Tempestade...**

A festa atingia seu auge. A musica contagiante fazia com que os mais jovens e os homens mais velhos dançassem acompanhando o mais entusiasmado entre eles, o noivo. Um moreno de cerca de vinte anos, cabelos negros, que enquanto dançava lançava olhares a sua noiva, uma encantadora jovem.

Tamanha era a alegria daquela gente, que os convidados logo se uniram a eles, esquecendo quem eram por algum tempo.

"Tome. Mas com cuidado."-Saga aproximou-se de Julianne com dois copos de bebidas e ofereceu a ela. Ela aceitou prontamente, bebendo. Ele riu ao vê-la fazer uma careta com a bebida.-"Eu falei com cuidado."

"O que é isso?"-devolvendo-lhe o copo.

"Rum."-respondeu dando outro gole na bebida.-"Nunca antes havia tomado rum?"

"Nunca! Prefiro algo mais suave, como vinho."

"Eu buscarei para você."

"Agora não."-ela o segura pelo braço.-"Vão dançar a hassápikos."

"Mestre Saga! Mestre Saga."-chamava um de senhor de idade.-"Dance conosco!"

"Acho melhor não. Eu..."-sem graça, sendo chamado por todos.

"Vai."-Julianne o incentivou.-"Precisam de alguém tão alto quanto o noivo e o amigo dele. E voce me disse que um dia dançaria para mim."

"Mas hoje?"-sendo puxado pelas pessoas.

Em meio aos aplausos dos convivas, ele aceitou o convite, colocando-se ao lado do noivo. Quando a música começou, Saga realizou os passos da dança com leveza e agilidade, com um dos braços erguido ao ar, e o outro no ombro de outro dançarino, movimentando os pés rapidamente ao ritmo estabelecido. As pessoas riam e batiam palmas acompanhando o ritmo estabelecido pelos dançarinos. Logo, Saga estava envolvido pela atmosfera festiva.

"Nunca imaginei que veria o mestre Saga de Gêmeos dançando a hassápikos."-comentou um rapazinho com um amigo.

"Com licença."-uma jovem ruiva se aproximou deles.-"Conhecem o Saga?"

"Mestre Saga? Claro!"-respondeu o rapazinho entusiasmado.-"Sempre o vejo treinando quando ajudo meu tio Sifakas a levar mantimentos para o Santuário. Meu primo Manolakas é guarda lá. Uma honra para a nossa família!"

"Santuário?"

O rapaz ia contar mais, mas levou um cutucão forte do amigo, como que o alertasse que havia falado demais.

"A dança está no final."-o menino desconversou e isso não passou desapercebido por ela.

O tocador de lira sacudiu o braço, a lira soou, aqueceram-se os guizos e com um último salto, os dançarinos terminaram a apresentação, sob os aplausos entusiasmados dos presentes.

Saga arfante pelo esforço apertou as mãos dos companheiros de dança antes de procurar em meio à multidão sua acompanhante. Quando a viu, apressou-se em pegá-la pela mão.

"Vamos embora."-ela pediu.

"Para onde quer ir?"

"A uma praia."-e olhou para os lados.-"De preferência, bem sossegada."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith estava aflita. Andava de um lado a outro do quarto. Desceu para encontrar sua amiga e não a achou no bar do hotel, e estava apavorada. E se aconteceu algo a ela? Amaldiçoou-se por concordar com as idéias absurdas da amiga de sair sem a segurança, de se encontrar com estranhos. E se o tal grego a levou?

"Perdão, minha princesa."

Gemeu saindo do quarto em direção ao do que ficava em frente ao da princesa e o dela, usado como base de operações e repouso da guarda real de Moltóvia. Hesitou um instante antes de bater na porta.

Plavov apareceu imediatamente, estranhando a presença da duquesa.

"Senhorita?"

"Plavov...é sobre a princesa."-falou trêmula.

"Algo errado com a princesa?"-aflito.

"Ela...sumiu."

Plavov a encarou embasbacado, abriu a boca para dizer algo que não saia. Depois respirou fundo e perguntou com uma calma assustadora.

"Ela...o que?"

"Sumiu. Desceu para o bar do hotel e..."

"Sozinha!"-encarou os outros seguranças.-"Deixaram a princesa real de Moltóvia sozinha?"

"Plavov...Senhor..."

"Isso foi uma atitude irresponsável, Duquesa de Sorby."-falou gélido.-"Depois averiguarei os responsáveis por isso e os farei enfrentar a corte marcial e reportarei o caso ao Duque de Sorby, seu pai e ao Duque de Volzemburg. Evitarei que a rainha saiba por enquanto dada a idade dela."

"Mas...Avisar ao Duque Leopold de Volzemburg? O primo da princesa? Será necessário?"-aflita ainda mais.

"Ele saberá o que fazer, caso a informação do desaparecimento da princesa escape."-e ignora a jovem, lançando um olhar mortal aos seus subordinados.-"Não importa como, nem quem tenha que ser interrogado, olhem em toda a área do hotel e nas imediações. Quero informações sobre a princesa. Alguém deve tê-la visto saindo! Quero a princesa sã e salva neste hotel até a noite de hoje. entendido?"

"Sim, Senhor!"-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Vão!"-e virou-se para outro segurança.-"Notifique o serviço secreto."

"Sim!"

Minutos depois, um dos seguranças chegou com um dos carregadores do hotel.

"Este rapaz viu uma mulher com a descrição da princesa sair acompanhada por um elemento desconhecido."-notificou.

"Façam uma descrição do elemento. E os encontre!"-ordenou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julianne imaginava o quanto sua avó ficaria escandalizada se a visse nadando de roupas com um completo e atraente desconhecido em uma praia qualquer da Grécia. Não pode se conter, assim que viu as águas azuis e convidativas, correu e se jogou no mar.

Foi atrás dela, receoso de que se afastasse demais, e percebeu que ela nadava como se fosse um peixe, surpreendendo-o. Dentro da água, começaram um jogo de pega-pega, que terminou quando ele a pegou pelo tornozelo, trazendo-a para perto dele, e não resistindo mais, lhe beijando dentro da água mesmo.

De lábios colados subiram a superfície, e assim ficaram algum tempo, trocando beijos e carícias. Foi quando o vento aumentou de intensidade e um raio cortou o ar, o céus tornaram-se acinzentados, com nuvens carregadas.

"Vai cair uma tempestade!"-a princesa disse-lhe desanimada.

"Vamos para um abrigo."-e começaram a nadar até a praia.

"Onde pretende nos levar, Saga?"-ela perguntou assim que chegou na areia, sentando-se nela.

"Para o meu quarto."-pensou nisso quando a viu com o vestido e os cabelos molhados colados em seu corpo, numa visão tentadora, sacudiu a cabeça mandando as imagens erótica que se formaram embora.-"Sei de um lugar aqui perto."

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e a jovem aceitou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em Moltóvia...

Em um dos salões do palácio real, um jovem conversava pelo telefone numa linha particular.

"A princesa sumiu?"-dizia o rapaz, brincando com uma peça de um jogo de xadrez, a rainha.-"Entenda Plavov que isto pode ocasionar um incidente internacional? O serviço secreto que deveria estar vigiando a princesa e vocês sem que soubessem não avisou nada? Entendo...notifique a embaixada e peça ajuda a polícia grega e que ajam com discrição. Não queremos um escândalo! Mantenha-me informado."-e desligou, depois sorriu e olhou para outra pessoa escondida nas sombras.

"Hum, boas notícias?"

"As melhores. A princesa simplesmente facilita o nosso trabalho de eliminarmos sua presença da face da Terra."-colocando a peça no tabuleiro.-"Avise nossos amigos na Grécia. Ela esta desaparecida, sozinha...quer melhor momento para seqüestrá-la? E ainda ganhamos um suspeito."

"Você me prometeu uma nova revolução, Leopold."-o homem saiu das sombras, revelando o rosto jovem, mas marcado por cicatrizes horríveis.

"E você a terá, Orloff."-derrubou a rainha com o dedo.-"E das cinzas da Casa Real de Moltóvia, eu me erguerei como líder benevolente que trará a paz...e você como meu primeiro ministro. Desfrutarei das riquezas da realeza como eu as mereço e você do poder. E então reescreverá os livros de história, apagando a imagem de seu pai como traidor."-e voltou a sorrir.

"Não se ressente de estar colocando uma arma na cabeça de sua prima?"

"Não. Sacrifícios são necessários."-e se serve com uma dose de conhaque.-"Viva a revolução!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pegando as sandálias com uma mão o acompanhou pela orla da praia. Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair, quando saíram da areia e avistaram uma casa ao longe. Correram para lá, mas a chuva já caia intensamente quando atingiram seu destino.

"Quem mora aqui?"-ela perguntou olhando para o local, um pouco abandonado.

"Meus pais moraram aqui."-ele forçou a porta que cedeu e entraram.-"Está vazia, mas pedi a alguns trabalhadores que a reformassem semanas atrás. Queria que aqui fosse um tipo de refúgio. Onde eu me retirasse quando não quisesse que ninguém me incomodasse."

Olhando a mobília coberta por lençóis brancos. Era simples e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Uma típica casa grega, uma lareira, lamparina a óleo, jarrões alinhados contra a parede, uma mesa, algumas cadeira e, à esquerda da entrada, num buraco aberto no muro, o barril de água fresca. Do teto pendiam algumas plantas aromáticas como hortelã e romarinho. Havia um sofá em um canto.

"Um santuário."-ela sorriu.-"Alguém vem aqui com freqüência, pois as hortelãs e o romarinho estão bem cuidados.

Saga ficou intrigado pela comparação que ela fizera, mas ao vê-la esfregando as mãos nos braços com frio, pensou em aquece-la primeiro.

"Deve ser Vassilou."

"Quem?"

"Meu mordomo grego que acha que é o Alfred."-riu e ela o encarou sem entender.-"Alfred...do Batman. Não vai muito ao cinema, né?"

"Ah, lembrei-me."-ficou sem graça.-"Não costumo muito a ir a cinemas ou ver TV."-minha agenda de compromissos não permite, quis concluir.

"Sério? Venha."-a levou até um banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.-"Vassilou, você pensa em tudo! Temos água quente. Pode tomar um banho, que eu vou ver algo para que vista."

"E você?"

"Depois eu me troco."-e fechou a porta, deixando-a a vontade.

Enquanto "Diana" se banhava, Saga procurou por todos os lugares por algo que ela pudesse usar e só encontrou roupas masculinas. Optou por uma de suas camisas, e a deixou sob uma cadeira ao lado da porta do banheiro, com toalhas limpas. Voltou para a cozinha e acendeu o fogão esperando aquecer o local.

Lá fora, a chuva caia intensamente.

Alguns minutos depois, ela apareceu na sala vestindo sua camisa e enxugando os cabelos. Trazia o vestido úmido em uma das mãos.

"Pode tomar seu banho."-ela falou.-"Onde eu posso colocar meu vestido para secar?"

Saga demorou em responder, ainda admirando-a. Depois "despertou" e respondeu.

"Perto do fogão."-e pegando uma toalha avisou.-"Fique a vontade."

Enquanto ligou o chuveiro, o cavaleiro optou por uma ducha fria. Não queria ficar pensando no quanto "Diana" estava linda e sensual vestindo apenas uma camisa. Os cabelos úmidos caídos pelos ombros, os lábios cheios e convidativos, as curvas do corpo, as pernas torneadas e firmes. Fechou os olhos, deixando a água fria percorrer seu corpo.

"Eu a conheço só há dois dias. Não assuste a garota. Controle sua libido!"-ficava se dizendo, enquanto se ensaboava.

Já a princesa aproveitava a ausência do anfitrião forçado e explorava a cozinha, a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse usar. Achou um pote com açúcar mascavo e olhou para o vaso de hortelãs. Bem, como o tempo estava um pouco frio pela chuva, resolveu fazer um chá.

Enquanto esperava a água que havia colocado em um brik aquecer, ficou ali imaginando como seria Saga quando criança correndo pela casa. Lembrou-se que ele se referiu a um irmão gêmeo. Logo a imagem de duas crianças iguaizinhas, de olhos e cabelos azuis brincando e brigando pela casa veio a sua mente e sorriu. Com certeza se tivessem filhos teriam os mesmos olhos que os dele.

Repreendeu-se em pensamento. Pensando em filhos com ele? O que tinha em mente? Estava sonhando demais. Assustou-se com um barulho e viu Saga entrando na cozinha, usando uma calça branca e camisa da mesma cor, enxugando os cabelos.

"A chuva não da trégua."-comentou olhando a tempestade.-"Preparei um chá."-ela ofereceu. Ele não respondeu, ainda fitando-a e deixando-a sem graça.-"O que foi?"

"Eu não quero chá agora."-respondeu pegando em sua mão e levando-a ao sofá.-"Quando a chuva passar vou leva-la de volta ao hotel. Então gostaria de desfrutar mais de sua companhia e conversarmos."

"Uma boa idéia."-sentou-se a seu lado.-"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Por que as pessoas te chamavam de Mestre Saga de Gêmeos?"-direta.-"O que é o Santuário?"

Saga esperava qualquer pergunta, menos aquela. Sentiu um suor frio percorrer seu corpo naquele momento, enquanto fitava os olhos castanhos ansiosos por uma resposta.

"De.. ? Onde ouviu isso?"-tentou enrolar.

"Um rapaz na festa de noivado se referiu a você desta maneira."-respondeu.-"Por que?"

"Porque...porque..."-Saga a encarou, dizer que era um cavaleiro que protege com a vida a reencarnação da deusa da justiça e a paz na Terra, não era algo que as pessoas encaravam com naturalidade. Na verdade, o achariam louco.

"Por que?"-ela insistiu.

"Isso é algo que não poderei te contar."-respondeu levantando-se rapidamente, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

"Espere!"-ele se virou e a fitou.-"Por que ficou nervoso? Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não. Mas não posso falar nada sobre isso com você."

Julianne o estudou em silêncio por uns momentos, antes de soltar seu braço.

"Está bem. Já entendi."

"O que?"

"Significa que não quer me contar nada sobre você, e prefere se esconder, problema seu. Acho que todos temos os nossos segredos mesmo."-respondeu, dirigindo um olhar magoado, e se levantou.-"Acho que meu vestido já secou o suficiente. Vou embora."

"Espere."

Antes que Julianne pudesse responder, ele a pegou pelo braço e quando deu por si estava pressionada de encontro ao sofá, com Saga segurando-lhe os braços e o rosto a milímetros do seu.

"Acredite. Não posso lhe contar nada...ainda."

Ela umedeceu os lábios, não estava assustada pela demonstração de força dele. Ergueu o queixo desafiante.

"É mesmo?"-ela o desafiou.-"Tudo bem, agora me deixe ir."

Saga a encarou vários segundos e no instante seguinte a beijou. E Julianne correspondeu com ardor, sentindo como se o calor daquele beijo queimasse até as camadas mais inferiores da pele. Com a respiração ofegante, passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o puxou para si, querendo mais deste calor.

Quando Saga aprofundou o beijo, explorando-lhe sua boca, isso a fez sentir-se mais excitada ainda, fazendo-a apertar os joelhos para aliviar as sensações que queimavam em suas entranhas, emitiu um gemido rouco. Saga murmurou algo ininteligível de encontro a seus lábios, antes de voltar a beija-la e recomeçar os movimentos sensuais com a língua. Ela estremeceu.

"Está com frio?"-perguntou, preocupado.

"Não é de frio que estou tremendo."-ela respondeu arfante, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Estimulado, Saga prendeu-lhe a nuca numa das mãos e com a outra desceu pelas costas, puxando-a em direção ao peito musculoso, segurando-a bem firme, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que a pressionava de encontro a rigidez de seu membro.

A parte racional do cérebro de Julianne ordenava que ela se afastasse, que era loucura o que fazia, a fim de impedir o que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas outra vozinha lhe dizia para aproveitar aquele momento, que seria único, e lhe daria lembranças maravilhosas.

Ao sentir a mão de Saga tocar a pele de sua cintura e deslizar sob o tecido da camisa até a curva de seu seio, ela mandou a razão ir embora. O melhor a fazer era desfrutar daquele momento, antes que a paixão que estava tomando conta deles esfriasse, e tivessem que voltar a cruel realidade. Pensaria nas conseqüências depois.

Julianne gemeu encorajando-o, sem se preocupar com o certo e o errado. Sem se importar que eram praticamente dois desconhecidos, que guardavam segredos entre si, tudo o que queria era sentir o calor daquelas mãos em sua pele nua. Outro gemido, mais profundo que o anterior soltou de seus lábios, quando sentiu a língua dele provar o sabor da pele de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que segurou-lhe a ponta de um de seus mamilos com os dedos.

Tudo o que importava, tudo o que queria...Era se entregar a ele.

Continua...

Nota: Brik- pequeno recipiente em tronco de cone, onde se preparam infusões e café.


	5. Depois da Tempestade

A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO 

**Capitulo 5: Depois da Tempestade...**

Julianne emergiu aos poucos do torpor do sono pesado. Fora despertada pelos sons da chuva que ainda caia, agora de maneira mais suave do que tempestade de antes. Remexeu-se languidamente e ouviu um gemido de protesto seguido de um abraço mais forte em sua cintura.

Virou-se na cama e deparou-se com um par de íris azuis que a olhavam com indisfarçável satisfação e prazer. Corou ao se lembrar de que algum tempo atrás, ele havia lhe carregado do sofá da sala até o quarto e haviam feito amor.

"Como se sente?"-Saga perguntou, puxando seu corpo nu para mais perto do dele.

"Feliz."-respondeu num suspiro, e recebeu como resposta um beijo apaixonado.

"Não se arrepende de...Quer dizer, mal nos conhecemos e..."-ele parecia desconcertado com o que ia falar.

"Não me arrependo de nada."-ela sorriu acariciando seu rosto.-"Você...acaso se arrepende?"

"Não."-ele disse com firmeza, roçando os lábios mais uma vez nos dela em seguida.-"Pode parecer loucura, Diana. Mas..."

O estômago de "Diana" roncou, acabando com o momento romântico, e ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro envergonhada e escutou a risada espontânea de Saga.

"Desculpe..."-murmurou.

"Está tudo bem."-e a beijou no ombro desnudo.-"É comum sentir fome. E pelo que me lembro...não comemos nada o dia todo!"

"Isso não é nada romântico."-ainda com o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

Com delicadeza, ele a fez se virar e a fitou, acariciando seu rosto.

"Fica linda envergonhada."-e a beija.-"Vamos tomar um banho e depois farei um belo jantar para você."

"Hum...Quem sou eu para recusar esta ordem?"-passando os braços pelo pescoço de Saga e retribuindo o beijo que ele depositava em seus lábios. Beijos que se tornaram mais famintos, e que os fez esquecer do mundo mais uma vez, se entregando ao ato de se amarem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naquele momento, Plavov andava de um lado para outro do quarto de hotel. Parecia uma fera enclausurada esperando o primeiro momento para dar o bote no primeiro que ousasse irritá-lo.

"Alguma notícia?"-perguntou pela enésima vez a seu subordinado que entrava no quarto naquele momento.-"Se não tem nada de útil a me dizer, volte e a procure!"

"Senhor."-o rapaz tentou manter a calma diante da situação.-"Temos uma pista, que a princesa fora vista em uma festa em um vilarejo um pouco distante da capital. Numa festa de noivado, acompanhada pelo homem descrito pela recepção do hotel e por um taxista que estava do lado de fora do hotel."

"Graças."-Plavov suspirou.-"Enviou uma equipe para ir atrás dela?"

"Sim."

"Eu vou também!"-declarou pegando seu casaco.-"Manteremos o sigilo. Não quero a imprensa fazendo um escândalo com o nome da família real por causa disso."

"Sim, senhor!"

"Avise ao aeroporto. Quero o jato particular da princesa pronto para partir assim que a acharmos. Recebemos ordem do duque de Volzemburg a quer em casa o mais rápido possível!"

"Sim, senhor!"-o rapaz bateu continência e saiu para realizar as ordens.

Plavov entrou no elevador e suspirou. Conhecia a princesa desde menina e sabia que ela adorava dar suas escapadas para se divertir, mas sempre manteve agentes por perto a vigiando em Moltóvia e durante o tempo que estudou na Inglaterra. Nunca se sentiu sem o controle de uma situação como agora.

"Ah, menina. O que andou aprontando agora?"

Ao abrir o elevador, deparou com a duquesa de Sorby, o encarando com desagrado.

"Faith...digo duquesa!"-parecia surpreso.-"Não pedi que ficasse em seus aposentos até essa crise passar? O agente Mackenzie a escoltará ao aeroporto e..."

"Ele não a machucará."-falou cortando-o.

"Quem?"

"O homem que está com a princesa. Sei que ele não a machucará."

"Não pode afirmar isso."-saiu do elevador, passando por ela.-"Até segunda ordem, ele deve ser considerado um elemento desconhecido e provavelmente perigoso."

"Ele nem sabe que ela é a princesa Julianne de Dellacroiax, a princesa de Moltóvia!"-falou exasperada.

Plavov parou de andar e a encarou.

"Está de brincadeira?"

"Não. Ele acha que ela trabalha no hotel."-e depois contou-lhe toda a história que a princesa havia lhe contado antes.

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade."-falou o chefe da segurança após refletir sobre as palavras da duqusa.-"Não diminui o fato que ela está se expondo ao perigo e ao escândalo ao se aventurar assim."

"Mas..."

"Volte ao seu quarto e se arrume para voltarmos para Moltovia hoje mesmo, duquesa Faith de Sorby!"-ordenou, deixando-a sozinha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sentada na cozinha, Julianne observava Saga demonstrar seu dotes culinários ao tentar cozinhar alguma coisa com o que havia na dispensa da cozinha. O rapaz olhava desolado para os armários vazios e a geladeira abandonada, não conseguindo disfarçar seu constrangimento.

"Vassilou não é tão eficiente assim."-suspirou fechando a geladeira.-"Podemos ir até a vila e comermos em algum restaurante."

"Por mim está perfeito!"-concordou.

Saindo da casa, ela observava a paisagem do mar não muito distante, enquanto Saga fechava a casa.

"Que lugar lindo! Seus pais deveriam ter sido muito felizes aqui."

"Pelo o que consigo me lembrar, foram sim. Meu pai morreu quando meu irmão e eu tinhamos só cinco anos. Minha mãe morreu de tristeza um ano depois."

"Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, com o tempo acostumamos com a idéia."-mas seu olhar ficou triste de repente.-"A pessoa que cuidou de nós era muito bondosa. Embora eu não tivesse uma infância como as dos outros garotos, fui feliz."

"Como era o Saga quando menino?"-perguntou pegando em sua mão e caminhando juntos.

"Eu era um menino até calmo. Meu irmão era o peralta da família que sempre aprontava com nossos amigos. Eu tenho um amigo chamado Aiolos, se o conhecesse jamais diria que ele era o demônio dos sete aos doze anos."

"Gostaria de conhece-los. Seus amigos."

De mãos dadas conversaram sobre vários assuntos, sobre o que apreciavam e o que não gostavam, até chegarem a uma vila próxima ao Santuário. Entraram em um modesto, mas aconchegante restaurante onde foram imediatamente atendidos.

Começava a anoitecer, e haviam poucos turistas pelas ruas. A maioria já havia retornado aos seus hotéis, o que fez Julianne pensar que deveria voltar antes que seu sumiço criasse um incidente internacional, mas não queria abrir mão de mais alguns momentos ao lado de Saga.

"Algo errado, Diana?"-ele perguntou preocupado ao notar seu olhar distante.

"Não...quer dizer. Há algo sim..."-ela torceu as mãos sobre a mesa nervosa.-"Eu precisava lhe falar algo...sobre mim. Mas não sei como começar."

"Que tal do início?"-incentivou-a pegando em sua mão.

"Agora sei o que andou fazendo o dia todo."

Uma voz zombateira chamou a atenção deles e Julianne viu dois homens, um deles de cabelos castanhos bem claros e olhos verdes, bem bonito. Ele usava um faixa vermelha na cabeça. Ao seu lado a cópia exata de Saga, mas que ostentava um sorriso no rosto. Obviamente, seu irmao gêmeo.

"Não nos apresenta, Saga?"-o irmão perguntou, fixando o olhar em Julianne.

"Meu irmão Kanon, e nosso amigo Aiolos."-falou Saga, um pouco irritado pela intromissão dos outros dois.-"Quero que conheçam Diana."

"Eu lhe disse que ele estava muito bem, Aiolos."-falou Kanon, pegando a mão de Julianne.-"Um lindo nome, Diana."

"Obrigada."-ela achou graça nos dois juntos. Embora fisicamente parecidos, seus olhares e entonação das vozes eram diferentes. Saga possuia um ar mais formal e Kanon era despojado, até em suas roupas. Um jeans e uma camiseta vermelha larga e folgada.

"Diana?"-Aiolos perguntou como se quisesse ter certeza de quem ela era, parecia pelo seu olhar que a conhecia de algum lugar.-"Seu rosto não me é estranho."

"Tenho um rosto muito comum."-ela desconversou.

"Ao contrário. Não deve ter mulheres tão lindas assim pela Grecia."-Kanon falava puxando uma cadeira e sentando com eles.

"Kanon, voce e Aiolos não tem nada mais importante para fazer?"-Saga deu uma indireta para que os dois saissem.

Aiolos notou e escondeu o riso, Kanon deu os ombros.

"Não. Podemos ficar aqui?"

"Não!"-disse o outro geminiano.

"Gêmeos do signo de Gêmeos."-Julianne analisou sorrindo.-"Que interessante! Incomum!"

"As brigas destes dois são homéricas!"-suspirou Aiolos.-"Não é grega. Seu sotaque é parecido com o usado no norte da Europa. Morou em algum lugar ao norte?"

"Ah...sim!"-respondeu nervosa e virou-se para Saga que fuzilava Kanon com o olhar, e o irmão ignorava.-"Saga, acho que eu preciso voltar."

"Agora? Ah...claro."-parecia desapontado.

"Sim, eu..."-parou de falar e ficou lívida ao ver quem entrava no restaurante acompanhado por vários homens de ternos pretos.-"Ah, não...Plavov."

"Quem?"-Kanon e Saga perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Estavamos de passagem em direção a Rodorio."-falou Plavov se aproximando da mesa.-"Quando a vi, mal acreditei em minha sorte. Vamos voltar imediatamente para o hotel, sua alteza."

"Espere!"-Saga pediu erguendo-se da mesa, Kanon acompanhou o movimento encarando os homens.-"O que está havendo e quem são vocês?"

"Isso é algo que não lhe diz respeito, senhor."-falou retirando os óculos escuros.-"Princesa, me acompanhe agora."

As pernas de Julianne tremiam diante do que acontecia, não queria que Saga soubesse sobre ela desta maneira!

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum até me contar o que está havendo!"-declarou Saga sustentando um olhar frio que fez alguns seguranças recuarem um passo, depois encarou Julianne.-"O que está havendo aqui?"

"Não se dirija a princesa de Moltóvia com esse tom!"-falou Plavov.

"Plavov, por favor!"-ela pediu e o chefe da segurança calou-se.-"Era o que eu queria te contar, antes de seu irmão e seu amigo chegarem. Eu não me chamo Diana Hunter."

"O que?"

"Eu sou Juliane Alexandra Catarina Elizabeth Marie de Dellacroiax, a princesa de Moltóvia."

"Que nome enorme!"-Kanon sussurrou para Aiolos que fez um gesto para que ele se calasse.

"Mentiu para mim?"

"Eu tentei te contar. Aliás eu te disse quem eu era no hotel, nos jardins e você não acreditou em mim."

"Pensei que estava..."-Saga passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Princesa."-Plavov a chama.-"Vamos partir hoje mesmo de volta para Moltóvia, onde o duque de Volzemburg e a rainha lhe esperam com seu noivo."

"Noivo?"-Saga estava perplexo.

"Isso não foi decidido ainda!"-Julianne falou entre os dentes.

"Então...eu fui a sua despedida de solteira?"-perguntou com raiva em seus olhos.-"Ora, isso é interessante!"

"Não é nada disso..."

"E o que é então? Uma princesa que sai com um completo estranho, se diverte como plebéia e volta para casa, para seu castelo e seu noivo real! Espero que eu tenha sido do seu agrado, "alteza"!"

"Não fale neste tom com a princesa!"-falou Plavov com raiva.

"Cale sua boca!"-o olhar que Saga lançou a Plavov fez o chefe de segurança estremecer e depois olha para Julianne com mágoa.-"E o que eu devo pensar de todas as suas mentiras?"

"Você também não me disse quem realmente é."-falou tentando não chorar.

"Mas não menti em nenhum momento a você sobre quem sou."

"Saga...não é nada disso que você..."

Ele não quis ouvir mais nada. Saiu do local, quase derrubando alguns seguranças para lhe dar passagem, sendo seguido por Aiolos. Kanon ainda permanecia parado, observando o desfecho.

"Princesa?"-perguntou Plavov, ao vê-la sentar-se novamente na cadeira trêmula e com os olhos marejados.-"Sinto muito, princesa. Quer que eu..."

"Ele está certo em me odiar agora."-falou quase em um sussurro. -"Sou uma mentirosa."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Menos de duas horas depois do incidente no restaurante, a comitiva formada pelos seguranças e pela princesa chegava ao aeroporto internacional, levando a princesa para seu jato particular.

Assim que se acomodaram, Plavov a deixou com três seguranças e tratou de procurar saber onde estava o restante de sua equipe e a duquesa de Sorby. Alheia a tudo, Julianne mantinha o olhar fixo na janela do avião, fitando o nada.

Estava se remoendo pela culpa de ter mentido. E pela tristeza de ter magoado alguém que estava ocupando um lugar especial em seu coração.

"Eu não menti sobre o que sinto por você, Saga."-dizia-se em pensamentos, deixando uma lágrima rolar solta pelo rosto.

"Oi, sou seu co-piloto. O piloto pediu que coloquem seus cintos para a decolagem."-falou um homem saindo da cabine.

"Espere."-um dos seguranças fala.-"Eu não conheço você. Cadê o Marco?"

O co-piloto olhou para um dos seguranças, que sacou sua arma e disparou contra seus dois colegas diante do olhar aterrorizado da princesa, que não conteve um grito.

"Psssiu!"-pediu o atirador.

"Jogue os corpos para fora e vamos embora."-ordenou o co-piloto.

"O que significa isso?"-ela perguntou, recuperando-se do choque e encarando com raiva os outros dois homens.-"Assassinos!"

O co-piloto virou-se e deu um fortíssimo tapa no rosto da princesa, fazendo-a sentar-se contra sua vontade em uma poltrona. Ela o encarou com indisfaçável ódio, com a mão em sua face vermelha e dolorida.

"Coloque o cinto, alteza."-avisou, apertando o cinto dela.-"É um seqüestro, se não notou."

"Para onde me levarão? Exijo saber de tudo!"-falou com altivez.

O co-piloto a ignorou e voltou a cabine.

Do aeroporto, Plavov indagava pelo celular o atraso de seu pessoal e da duquesa, quando notou que o avião da princesa estava estacionando para decolar...e sem ele! Foi quando percebeu os dois corpos jogados na pista. Seguranças do aeroporto notam a movimentação e correm para a pista, dando alerta.

"Mas...que diabos?"-correu para a pista, fazendo sinal que ele parasse.

Tarde demais. O avião decolou, e Plavov percebe impontente que seu maior pesadelo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Alguém que deveria proteger com sua vida, havia sido levada.

Continua...


	6. Tormenta

**A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO**

**Capitulo 6: Tormenta.**

Não se lembrava de quanto tempo se passou desde que a deixou naquele restaurante e andou sem destino por aí. Quando Saga se deu conta, já era noite, e estava no centro de Atenas.

Apesar de estar cercado de pessoas, se sentia sozinho.

Ela mentira...brincou com ele. Foi um idiota...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. Mas uma voz dizia em sua mente...se ela mentiu, porque os beijos pareciam tão sinceros? Ela se entregou a ele e não havia nenhuma falsidade em seus toques, nos momentos de intimidade que compartilharam.

"Maldita mulher que me confunde a mente!"-praguejou.

Deu uma olhada ao redor. Tantos casais em lua de mel, namorados...deu um sorriso triste. Talvez o amor não fosse para ele, talvez não o merecesse devido aos crimes que cometeu.

Parou diante de uma boate bem conhecida. Não hesitou em entrar e tentar esquecer suas mágoas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em algum lugar da Europa...nos céus.

Julianne estava indignada. De braços cruzados mantinha uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto, olhando pela janela do avião. Segurava a vontade de chorar pelos homens que foram assassinados. Ela os conhecia há anos.

Ninguém se dignara a lhe dizer o que estava havendo. Quem era o autor deste seqüestro. O que fariam com ela. Embora fosse obvio que sua vida estava por um fio naquele momento.

"Melhor tentar dormir, princesa. Só chegaremos ao nosso destino pela manhã."-avisou um dos seqüestradores entrando na cabine.

"Sabe qual é o destino de traidores? Prisão perpétua e trabalhos forçados em Andóvia, isso se não forem fuzilados!"

"A história nos conhecerá como os salvadores de nosso amado país."-respondeu o ex-segurança.-"Agora, relaxe."

Ele estendeu a mão para afrouxar seu cinto de segurança, mas recebeu um tapa da princesa pelo gesto.

"Não ouse me tocar!"

"Ora sua garota mimada!"-ele ergue a mão como se fosse esbofeteá-la.

"Andrej!"-a voz do piloto o detêm.-"O sr. Orloff não gostará de que a princesa seja agredida!"

"Orloff? General Mikhail Orloff?"-a princesa ficou espantada.-"O traidor foi morto na guerra civil. Teve o que mereceu pelos crimes que cometeu. Inclusive matou seu rei e meus pais!"

"Não o grande General Mikhail Orloff...mas seu nobre filho, Dimitri Oleg Orloff."-respondeu o segurança sorrindo.-"Ah...ele está louco para conhecê-la pessoalmente."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quando me disseram que ele estava aqui...não pensei que era sério!"-suspirou Kanon olhando ao redor do ambiente de luxúria da boate.-"Ele nem gosta deste tipo de antro!"

"É mais o seu estilo, não é?"-Aioros provocou.

"É. E...ei! Me chamou de pervertido?"

"Não. Foi aqui que os servos o viram entrar? Tem certeza?"-disfarçando.

"Não mude de assunto!"

"Lá está o Saga."-Aioros apontou para um canto, onde Saga estava debruçado no balcão, tendo um copo de uísque a sua frente.

"Que ele não esteja bêbado."-pediu Kanon aos céus.-"Homem bêbado por causa de mulher é a coisa mais chata do mundo!"

"Ei, Saga!"-Aioros bateu de leve no ombro de Saga e sentou-se ao seu lado, Kanon do outro.

"Ei."-respondeu sem ânimo.

"Quer ir pra casa?"-Kanon perguntou.

"Não."

"Quantas doses bebeu?"-Aioros perguntou, olhando preocupado para o amigo.

"Nenhuma."-apontou para o copo.

"Que?"-Kanon ficou espantado e olhou para o bartender que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ele ficou olhando para o copo a noite toda."-cochichou o homem a Kanon.-"Recusou duas loiras, uma morena e uma garota de cabelos pink desde que entrou."

"É grave!"-suspirou Kanon.

"Por que não vão embora e esqueçam que eu existo?"-Saga perguntou, pagando a bebida e se levantando.

"Sabe o que é pior que bêbado, Aioros?"-Kanon perguntou.

"O que?"

"Pessoas que têm pena de si mesmos!"

Saga estancou ao ouvir aquilo.

"Kanon..."-pedia em vão Aioros.

"Ficam achando que o mundo acabou porque a mulher da vida deles mentiu. Grande Merda! Como se ele fosse o primeiro ou o último homem da Terra a ter uma decepção! Imagine se ele tivesse sido corneado?"-continuou falando e enfurecendo Saga.-"Ela mentiu, e daí? Isso é coisa de homem frouxo!"

"Repita isso se for homem, Kanon!"-Saga voltou-se furioso na direção do irmão.

"Frouxo!"

Saga partiu para cima do irmão e os dois começaram a se socar e a rolar pelo chão, causando uma grande confusão na boate. Levantaram-se e caíram sobre uma mesa, os ocupantes começaram a participar da briga.

Logo, mais e mais pessoas brigavam entre si.

Saga levantou-se encarando o irmão, limpando um filete de sangue de sua boca, Kanon limpava o nariz ensangüentado ferido por Saga, e depois apontou para trás dele.

"Cadeira!"

Saga abaixou a tempo de evitar que lhe dessem uma cadeirada na cabeça, e em seguida deu um soco que lançou o agressor longe, ele se virou para Kanon e avisou:

"Atrás de você!"

Kanon evitou ser golpeado por dois bêbados com um simples movimento de defesa. Ambos os irmãos se tornaram os alvos de todos os brigões da boate. Ficaram de costas um para o outro e sorriram com cumplicidade.

Aquilo não ia demorar.

Aioros ainda sentado no balcão do bar observava a briga com desânimo. Um homem ia agredi-lo com uma garrafa, mas foi nocauteado por um golpe que nem sequer enxergou de onde vinha.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário dá um cartão ao bartender.

"A Fundação Graad pagará os prejuízos. Não se preocupe!"

Não demorou muito e a confusão instaurada cessou. No chão estavam espalhados dezenas de homens, em sua maioria embriagados e todos nocauteados. As mulheres observavam os gêmeos com fascinação e Aioros tinha vontade de matar os dois.

"Vocês explicarão à Saori a conta dos estragos desta noite!"-avisou o sagitariano.

"Tudo bem!"-responderam os dois.

"Vamos embora."-suspirou Aioros.

Do lado de fora da boate, eles analisaram os estragos em suas roupas.

"Eu amava este terno."-suspirou Kanon jogando o terno rasgado no lixo.-"Então? Quando vamos atrás da sua princesa?"

"Do que está falando, Kanon? Não quero ver aquela mentirosa mais na minha frente!"

"Ah, é. Pois é...que terrível mentir sobre si mesma. Não contar quem é realmente, o que faz da vida. Sem ter certeza de que se o cara se aproxima dela por causa do dinheiro e do título de nobreza ou por ter achado ela atraente. Que vida ingrata, não é?"-e suspirou.-"Viver numa gaiola de ouro não deve ser tão fácil assim!"

"Está usando de ironias comigo?"

"Eu? Imagina!"-fez ar de inocente.-"De onde você tirou isso?"

"Kanon..."

"Parem com essa criancice!"-diz Aioros.-"Você gosta dela? Vá atrás da garota! Ela me pareceu bem arrependida quando a deixou plantada no restaurante hoje cedo."

"Parecia?"

"Até chorou."-disse Kanon.

"Ela estava chorando?"-Saga ficou preocupado e depois desconversou.-"Ela criou esta situação e..."

"Ô dificuldade!"-Kanon suspirou.-"Ela gosta de você! G-O-S-T-A! Quer que eu desenhe?"

"Para alguém que come na minha casa e dorme sob meu teto e de graça, está muito engraçadinho!"

"Parem de brigar!"-pediu Aioros interessado em uma vitrine de loja de eletrônicos próxima.

"Larga de ser cabeça dura e..."

"Cuida da sua vida, seu idiota!"

"CALEM AS BOCAS!"-Aioros gritou colocando ordem.-"Vejam o noticiário! Está em todos os canais!"

Os irmãos começaram a olhar para as diversas televisões ligadas e expostas na loja, e todas tinham a mesma notícia. Uma notícia que gelou o sangue de Saga. A âncora de um canal de notícias internacional falava sobre um seqüestro que chocou a Europa e o mundo.

"_Esta tarde a Princesa de Moltóvia foi seqüestrada enquanto viajava em Férias por Athenas, capital da Grécia..._"-imagens de Julianne eram mostradas nas telas a medida que a repórter falava_.-"...os corpos do piloto e co-pilotos do jato particular da princesa foram encontrados no quarto de hotel que ocupavam pela polícia grega. Um dos seguranças da princesa foi morto pelos terroristas no aeroporto quando ela embarcava de volta para casa. Nosso correspondente em Moltóvia tem mais notícias. Com Você, Mark Trent diretamente de Kóscia."_

A imagem muda para um repórter em frente ao Palácio real em Kóscia, na capital do reino.

"_O Porta voz da Família real não se pronunciou ainda sobre o seqüestro da Princesa Julianne, que chocou todo o país. Desde que a notícia foi vinculada pela imprensa, milhares de cidadãos de Moltóvia se dirigiram ao Palácio para prestar sua solidariedade a Família Real. Flores foram depositadas nos portões e muros do Palácio e a Abadia está repleta de fiéis que oram pelo retorno seguro da herdeira do trono. Rumores afirmam que a rainha Alexandra ao saber do seqüestro da neta, precisou ser medicada, embora essa informação tenha sido negada, o médico da família real foi visto entrando no palácio. E...esperem, parece que vai haver um pronunciamento. Sim! Aquele é o Duque Leopold de Volzemburg, primo da princesa. Vamos ouvir."_

"_Caros cidadãos de Moltóvia e do Mundo. Agradeço as orações e a ajuda oferecida por todos. Saibam que estamos fazendo de tudo para trazer nossa amada princesa sã e salva de volta aos braços de seu povo que a ama. Estamos esperando que os terroristas que a levaram entrem em contato conosco, não temos muitas informações a respeito disso. Mas, eu aviso aos criminosos de ato tão vil e ignóbil que serão punidos se a ferirem! Eu juro!_"-Leopold faz uma pausa ensaiada.- _"Devido a essa terrível notícia...nossa amada rainha caiu doente"-as pessoas se pronunciaram chocadas e tristes.-"E é com pesar que eu assumo o trono, como regente de Moltóvia na ausência de nossa amada Rainha e sob este manto até o retorno de nossa princesa e..."_

"Este cara é mais falso que nota de treze dólares!"-comentou Kanon.-"E agora...? Saga?"

Saga não estava mais ao lado dos dois cavaleiros, ele corria em direção ao Santuário. Com dificuldade foi alcançado pelo irmão e por Aioros.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Irei atrás dela!"-disse apenas.

"Mas aonde? Não sabem aonde ela está!"-alertou Kanon.-"Aposto que deve ter milhares de pessoas procurando por ela agora! Agências governamentais, Exército..."

"Mas não o Santuário."

"Hum...o que pretende?"

Saga parou de correr assim que ficou diante da Casa de Áries.

"Esqueceu que o Santuário possui a mais secreta e organizada rede de informações e espiões do mundo? Que há líderes que não fazem nada sem antes consultar o Grande Mestre?"-comentou Saga.-"Eu a acharei antes do nascer do sol!"

"Quer ajuda?"-ofereceu-se Aioros.

"Sim. Vão para Kóscia. Aquele conde não me inspira confiança!"-declarou sério.

"Decidido. Dando ordens. Se achando o tal."-Kanon com as mãos na cintura suspirou.

"Vão ajudar ou ficar parados aí?"

"É tão bom ter ele de volta."-o ex-marina completou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em algum lugar no Norte da Europa...Em uma base abandonada da OTAN.

O jato fazia uma manobra e aterrissava. Dimitri observava da janela de observação de uma torre a aeronave estacionar.

"Tragam a minha convidada até aqui."-ordenou e um soldado acatou imediatamente.

A princesa foi retirada do avião de maneira brusca. Ela puxou o braço da mão do falso segurança com um gesto ríspido e ergueu o queixo, caminhando com altivez atrás dos soldados que a escoltavam.

Olhou discretamente ao redor. Então era aqui que o Exército rebelde se escondeu desde o fim da Guerra Civil? Reconheceu a área onde estava ao ver uma das montanhas próximas, estavam perto da fronteira norte com Moltóvia. Depois da montanha ficava Asgard, que mantinha suas tradições e modo de vida de séculos atrás.

Um leve empurrão indicou que deveria continuar andando. Chegou até a torre de observação e fitou o homem que mantinha um porte arrogante ao ditar ordens a seus homens, parou de falar ao ver a princesa.

"Bem vinda, Alteza."-a cumprimentou com deboche e indicou uma cadeira.-"Sente-se,por favor!"

"Dimitri Oleg Orloff, eu presumo."-disse a princesa sentando-se na cadeira oferecida.-"Parece com seu pai, não apenas fisicamente..."

"Aceitarei isso como um elogio."

"Não é um elogio. Seu pai era um criminoso de guerra!"

"Os heróis e criminosos são ditados pelos vencedores da guerra. Se meu pai tivesse vencido, ele seria o rei de uma gloriosa Moltóvia!"

"Seu pai queria apenas ser mais um ditadorzinho barato! Esqueceu do genocídio que ele promoveu nas nossas fronteiras durante a guerra? Eu não me esqueci!"

Dimitri começou a rir e depois segurou Julianne pelo pescoço de maneira ameaçadora. Seu rosto era uma máscara de ódio e ira, e sua mão apertava seu pescoço, machucando-o.

"Logo se arrependerá do que diz."-a solta bruscamente, depois pega um controle remoto de uma TV e observa a mulher que esfregava o pescoço agora marcado e dolorido.-"Você é notícia no mundo, alteza. E não é mais nas colunas sociais."

Na TV, notícias de seu seqüestro. O pronunciamento de seu primo Leopold e em seguida ele desliga a TV.

"Ah, Leopold me espanta por seu talento para dramas. Vamos nos dar muito bem em nossa sociedade!"

"Do que está falando?"-perguntou confusa.

"Com sua morte, quem ascenderá ao trono?"-Julianne o encara incrédula.-"Que dia será amanhã, Andrej?"

"Sete de maio, senhor."

"Bem...amanhã pela manhã...em rede internacional de TV, você será executada."-explicou o plano.-"Ah, sim...Para o mundo, você foi morta por uma facção terrorista qualquer. Talvez mulçumana, já que todos colocam a culpa de tudo nos árabes hoje em dia. Esse histerismo promovido pelos americanos veio realmente em boa hora."

"O meu povo jamais sucumbirá a este plano! Serão descobertos!"

"Talvez...mas você estará morta!"-tocou em seu rosto.-"Que pena...tão linda! Leve-a ao seus aposentos!"

Os soldados a levaram para fora da torre.

"Andrej?"

"Sim, General?"

"Providencie que ela seja limpa. Mande aquele vestido verde que eu trouxe para a minha convidada. Que mal há em desfrutar da sua companhia logo mais a noite?"-deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Sim senhor."

Um homem observava discretamente o General e saiu da sala. Precisava avisar seus superiores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas mais tarde...Santuário.

Saga vestia sua armadura. Mas seu coração estava inquieto. Sentia que Julianne precisava de sua ajuda, queria protegê-la, mas a falta de notícias ou informações o estavam deixando louco.

Ouviu passos e Vassilou entrou na sala, segurando seu elmo nas mãos.

"Aqui, senhor. Pretende usá-lo?"

Saga observou o elmo e o devolveu a Vassilou.

"Acho que fico melhor sem ele."

"Realmente, quem o projetou não entendia de designer."-e o colocou sobre o altar onde a armadura ficava e pegou uma carta.-"Mestre Saga, um mensageiro do Santuário entregou isso há alguns minutos."

Saga a abriu. Um dos espiões do Santuário havia descoberto onde ela estava.

"Aparentemente, a rede de informações do Santuário possuiu agentes infiltrados em vários grupos terroristas, não?"-indagou Vassilou.

"Ares gostava de ter o controle delas."-Saga suspirou e o encarou.-"Leu uma mensagem particular dirigida a mim?"

"Sim."

"Vassilou!"

"Não tem que salvar sua dama?"-perguntou o servo, mudando de assunto.

"Sim."-Saga sorriu.

"Mestre Saga...boa sorte!"

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, saindo da casa de Gêmeos.

"Estou indo..."-murmurou.

Continua...


	7. Resgate

**A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO**

**Capitulo 7: Resgate...**

Julianne havia olhado em todos os cantos da cela que ocupava na esperança de encontrar algo que pudesse usar para ajudá-la a fugir ou como uma possível arma. Não havia encontrado nada, até olhar debaixo da cama. Retirou o colchão e depois usando toda a sua força, soltou uma das molas enferrujadas. Com o esforço caiu sentada no chão violentamente, soltando um gritinho.

Apesar da dor que sentia pela queda nada digna de uma princesa, sorriu satisfeita com sua conquista. Havia conseguido uma arma. Ouviu passos pelo corredor e tratou de recolocar o colchão no lugar e sentou-se nele como se nada houvesse ocorrido, escondendo na parte de trás de suas roupas, o gancho feito com a mola.

A porta foi aberta e Andrej entrou, trazendo uma bandeja em uma mão e um vestido na outra. Colocou o vestido verde sobre uma cadeira e a bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

"Vou trazer o que precisa para a sua toalete. Coma."-ordenou.

"Aquele vestido?"-ela perguntou.

"O General quer que o use quando for jantar com ele mais tarde."-disse-lhe com um sorriso malicioso.

"Diga ao General que eu recuso seu convite para o jantar. Para me levar a sua presença teria que ser morta!"-avisou mordaz, com a mão atrás do corpo, segurando o gancho.

"Não teste a paciência do General, princesa."-Andrej colocou a mão sobre o criado mudo e a outra na cintura ao encará-la.-"Não iria gostar de vê-lo furioso."

"Ele pode ir para o inferno!"-falando assim, acertou a mão de Andrej com a parte pontiaguda do gancho, cravando em sua carne.

Andrej gritou pela dor, baixando sua defesa, tentando arrancar o gancho da mão. A princesa aproveitou a chance e pegou a arma que o capanga carregava na cintura e apontou para a testa do mesmo.

"Plavov me ensinou a usar uma destas."-avisou engatilhando.-"Não teste a minha paciência."

Na Torre da Base.

"General!"-um soldado apareceu correndo, avisando seu superior.-"Temos problemas com sua hóspede."

"Problemas?"-Dimitri ergueu uma sobrancelha, seguindo o soldado.

Chegando em um dos corredores da base, avistou a princesa, mantendo Andrej como refém do cano de sua arma. Soldados os cercavam.

"Quero ir embora agora! Ou eu..."

"Ou o que? Vai matá-lo?"

Dimitri zombou e depois sacou sua arma disparando contra a cabeça de Andrej. O sangue espirrou no rosto de Julianne, que em choque deixou o corpo sem vida escorregar para o chão. O general aproximou-se e calmamente a desarmou, para em seguida desferir com toda raiva um tapa em seu rosto, machucando-o.

"Viu o que me obrigou a fazer?"-ele a segurou pelo braço e a jogou para um de seus homens.-"Levem –na!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Moltóvia...Kóscia.

Em frente ao Palácio real, dois homens recém chegados avaliam o local, procurando um meio de burlar a segurança e entrar.

"Tem alguma idéia?"-Kanon pergunta a Aioros, que olhava para a multidão.

"Todos estão aflitos por notícias. A rainha deveria aparecer, pois pelo o que entendo um líder tem que demonstrar força diante das adversidades."-comentou.

"O que está supondo?"

"Que seu irmão tem razão em desconfiar do tal duque."-começou a andar.-"Vamos entrar pelos fundos."

"Isso é clichê. Quer invadir um lugar, entra pelos fundos?"

"O que sugere? Vestir nossas armaduras e detonar a entrada do palácio?"

"Hum..."-ficou pensativo.

"Eu estava brincando! Não leve a sério isso!"

"Vamos pela frente."-Kanon observava dois soldados se distanciando, para fumarem.-"Eles tem a nossa altura, não?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinze minutos depois, Kanon e Aioros vestidos como soldados da guarda real, após nocautearem os antigos donos dos uniformes e esconde-los nos jardins, entravam pelo portão principal.

Os soldados ali estavam mais preocupados em controlar a multidão de repórteres e curiosos, para prestarem atenção nos dois, e assim entraram sem muitos problemas.

Já dentro do Palácio, Kanon se vangloria de seu plano ter dado certo.

"Não falei que seria fácil?"-sorrindo.

"Bem..."

"Ei, vocês dois!"-um dos soldados os chamou.-"Desde quando a guarda real deixa seus soldados usarem um cabelo comprido assim? Parem e se identifiquem!"

"Nunca ouviu falar de tesoura?"-Aioros perguntou.

"Não fale do meu cabelo! Eu não falo do seu! E as garotas adoram os meus cabelos!"-Kanon se defendeu.

"Parem!"-ordenou o soldado, sendo seguido por outros.

"Vamos dar um jeito neles e procurar a rainha!"-sugeriu Kanon.

"Bater nos guardas não é a solução! Estamos aqui para ajudar e não criar mais confusão!"

"O que sugere? Correr?"-perguntou Kanon.

"Correr!"-Aioros na dianteira, para o andar superior do Palácio.

Facilmente despistaram os guardas, entrando em um dos enormes aposentos do Palácio.

"E seria fácil."-Aioros ironizou.

"Estamos aqui, certo?"

"Com a guarda no nosso pé!"-bufou o sagitariano e depois ergueu a mão.-"Psiu!"

"Não faça 'psiu' para mim!"-Kanon respondeu nervoso.

"Quieto! Estou ouvindo vozes!"-sussurrou, escondendo-se atrás de uma cortina enorme, arrastando Kanon com ele.

"Certifique-se que ela não saia do seu quarto, até que tudo termine."-era o duque de Volzemburg que falava com um homem fardado.

"Sim, sua alteza! Mas, e se Plavov quiser..."

"Dele cuido depois. No momento ele está destituído de seu poder."-respondeu.-"É necessário que todos pensem que a rainha está doente por tudo o que aconteceu!"

"Sim!"

Os dois cavaleiros observaram o duque afastar-se, e olharam para o soldado de guarda em frente a um dos quartos. Sorriram...aquilo nem teria graça.

A Rainha Alexandra estava indignada pelo tratamento que estava recebendo em seu próprio Palácio. Andava furiosa de um lado para outro do quarto, parou ao ouvir um baque surdo, como alguém caísse.

A porta abriu-se e dois rapazes entraram rapidamente, arrastando um terceiro caído.

"Por Deus! O que significa isso?"-a rainha perguntou perplexa.

"Hã...um resgate?"-Kanon perguntou a Aioros.

"Viemos ajudá-la."

"E quem são vocês?"-a rainha indagou nem um pouco convencida.

"Somos amigos de sua neta."-respondeu Aioros.

"O que disse?"-Alexandra ficou espantada.-"Poderia repetir isso, meu jovem?"

"Depois."-pediu Aioros.-"Tem um golpe de Estado velado acontecendo aqui."

"Aquele imprestável do Leopold! Se não fosse meu sobrinho em terceiro grau eu o teria expulsado do reino há mais tempo. Deveria ter feito isso!"-Alexandra disse furiosa.-"Vocês fazem parte de qual agencia? CIA? O serviço secreto de Moltóvia?"

"Digamos que fazemos parte de uma organização parecida."-Kanon respondeu estendendo a mão para a rainha.-"Vamos, Majestade?"

"Vamos protegê-la."-assegurou Aioros.-"Temos que leva-la até a imprensa lá fora!"

"E eu seria louca de recusar o convite de ficar sob a proteção de dois jovens tão corajosos quanto bonitos."-Alexandra pegou na mão de Kanon.-"Amigos de minha neta? Ela soube escolher os amigos. Mas...tem notícias da minha menina?"

"Ainda não."-respondeu Kanon.-"Mas conhecendo meu irmão...logo teremos boas notícias."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Encolhida em um canto do quarto que era a sua cela, Julianne ficava imaginando seu destino. Com certeza morreria. Mas não lamentava. Se iria ser executada, não daria aos seus carrascos o prazer de vê-la abaixar a cabeça.

Seus pensamentos a levaram para o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Quando compartilhou aquela tarde com Saga. A festa de noivado na vila, o banho de mar...os momentos de amor que tiveram na antiga casa que morou.

Deu um sorriso triste, aquelas lembranças a acompanhariam em seus últimos momentos.

"Só lamento que pense que eu menti para você..."-refletia, pensando em Saga.-"E não pude dizer o que realmente eu sinto...o que despertou em mim."

Abraçou as pernas, aguardando...era uma questão de tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em um dos corredores do Palácio.

"Tem guardas ali na frente!"-Aioros avisou, espreitando por um dos corredores.

"Por Deus. São fiéis soldados da Família Real! Por que não posso pedir que nos escoltem até a saída?"-perguntou a rainha.

"Psiu!"-Kanon pediu e a rainha pensou em protestar, mas calou-se ao ver Leopold conversando com um homem, de roupas brancas.

"E vai parecer ataque cardíaco?"-indagou.

"Sim, Alteza!"-respondeu o homem de branco.

"É o que preciso. A princesa morta por terroristas rebeldes, a rainha sucumbindo a dor da triste e trágica notícia...e eu aparecendo como salvador, punindo os responsáveis por tanta tristeza!"-começou a rir e depois dirigiu-se aos soldados.-"Assim que Plavov chegar ao Palácio, escoltem-no até os alojamentos. Ele e seus homens!"

"Sim Alteza!"

"Aquele miserável..."-Alexandra ia sair do esconderijo e dizer umas boas para Leopold, mas Kanon a segura, tampando sua boca.

"Com todo respeito, Majestade. Não é hora para chiliques!"-avisou o geminiano.

"Vamos por aqui."-Aioros indicou outro corredor e entraram em um escritório.

"Este lugar é imenso!"-suspirou Kanon.

"Este é o meu gabinete!"-avisou a rainha.-"Aqui, praticamente governo Moltóvia."

Kanon foi até a janela e chamou Aioros.

"A imprensa está acampada na entrada do castelo."

"Não sabemos quais soldados são fiéis ao duque ou a rainha."-ponderou Aioros.

"Dá pra sair pela janela tranqüilamente e levá-la até as câmeras!"

"Com licença!"-a rainha os chamou.-"Eu não vou pular uma janela! Estamos no quarto andar!"

"Você a carrega."-avisou Aioros.

"Por que eu?"

"Você deu a idéia e é seu irmão que tá apaixonado pela neta dela!"

"Esperem um pouco!"-a rainha colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Do que falam? Exijo uma explicação, neste momento!"

"Hã..."

"Você falou demais!"-Kanon disse irritado.

"Depois, sim?"-o sagitariano pediu, abrindo a janela.-"Vamos?"

"Mas é claro que eu não irei..OHHH!"-A rainha exclamou, quando sem muita paciência, Kanon a pegou no colo.-"Isso é um ultraje! Eu..."

As reclamações dela foram interrompidas por seu grito de susto, quando o cavaleiro saltou da janela com ela, chegando ao chão com a leveza de um felino. Seguidos por Aioros.

"Isso é algo que não se vê sempre!"-Alexandra comentou, arrumando suas roupas.-"Senhores...acompanhar-me-iam até a presença dos repórteres?"

"Seria uma honra, Majestade."-Aioros respondeu.

"Vamos?"-Kanon ofereceu seu braço a rainha que aceitou.

"Agora...me diga rapaz. Fale-me desta história sobre o seu irmão e minha neta."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Norte de Kóscia.

Ele havia chegado com a ajuda de homens que secretamente serviam ao Santuário e Atena, até aquela região. Seguiu o caminho indicado pelo deserto de neve e rochas, até a base abandonada da OTAN. Este lugar ocupava um ponto estratégico no auge da Guerra Fria, para os países capitalistas, depois se tornou da OTAN, até ser fechada devido aos cortes de verbas. Agora, era o refúgio de criminosos.

No entanto, observando o movimento de soldados, tanques e armas, nada daquilo o preocupava. E sim em determinar onde ela se encontrava, se estava bem. Imaginava se a sua entrada repentina na base não causaria danos que pudessem atingi-la. Jamais se perdoaria se acaso ela se ferisse em sua investida.

Foi aí que sentiu seu Cosmo. Era suave...era ela.

Não iria esperar mais...com passos decididos, usando sua armadura dourada que brilhava devido aos raios do sol daquele final de dia, caminhou decidido até a base.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sente-se minha querida."-Dimitri indicou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

"O que quer de mim, agora?"-perguntou com desprezo.

"Sua doce companhia durante o jantar mais tarde."-a olhou dos pés a cabeça.-"Este vestido realmente ficou muito bem em você. A cor realça seus olhos e a cor de seus cabelos."

"Não me trouxe aqui apenas para me admirar. Fale o que quer!"

"Assistir aos noticiários."-ligou a TV.-"Seu primo fará um pronunciamento e..."

"Vovó!"-Julianne espantou-se ao ver quem eram os dois homens ao lado de sua avó.-"Eles..."

"Que?"

A Rainha fazia um pronunciamento, denunciando a tentativa de seu sobrinho, o Duque Leopold de Volzemburg, de usurpar o trono. De atentar contra a sua vida. Assistiram a crescente confusão que o pronunciamento causara, fazendo com que soldados armados invadissem o Palácio atrás dos traidores.

"Aquele idiota estragou tudo!"-Dimitri jogou o controle contra a TV furioso.-"Era para ter matado essa velha senil há tempos!"

"Que pena, não é?"-Julianne comentou irônica.

"Nem tudo está perdido,alteza! Ainda farei a nação chorar pela sua morte!"-Dimitri ia sacar sua automática, quando de repente sucessivas explosões aconteciam na base.-"Mas que diabos?"

"Estamos sob ataque!"-uma voz no rádio avisava.

"Quem está atacando? O Exército da Rainha?"-Dimitri perguntou, ainda não acreditando que pudessem ter chegado ali tão rápido.

"N-não...é um homem!"-o soldado respondeu apavorado.

"O que disse!"

"Que apenas um homem, usando uma armadura...está destruindo tudo!"

"Como pode um homem destruir um exército! Idiota! Matem-no!"-ordenou o rebelde descontrolado.

"Impossível! Ele não é humano!"-a ligação cessou.

"Fale comigo! Câmbio!"-furioso, arrancou o comunicador da mesa de comando. Em seguida, foi até a princesa e a pegou pelo braço.-"Você vem comigo!"

Com um gesto, chamou outros soldados e desceram para a entrada principal da Torre. Quando alcançaram o piso térreo, a porta foi destruída por uma potente explosão, que sucedeu um facho de luz dourada.

Então, todos observaram admirados, outros temerosos de sua vida, o homem de olhos azuis, que brilhavam com fúria. Usando uma armadura dourada entrou no salão como se nada e ninguém pudessem detê-lo, e realmente ali, não havia ninguém que pudesse se opor a ele. Julianne arregalou os olhos, sentiu seu coração falhar uma vez para disparar em seguida de emoção, ao ver quem era.

"Saga..."-murmurou, com os olhos rasos d'água.

Continua...

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando o fic e pelos comentários carinhosos que recebi por ele.

Obrigada!


	8. A vida conspira

**A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO**

**Capitulo 8: A vida conspira...**

"Saga..."

Vê-lo ali era algo que não havia ousado imaginar, ainda mais usando uma armadura dourada! Havia um brilho nos olhos azuis, que indicava muita raiva. Mas mesmo assim...não pode deixar de admirar o porte imponente daquele homem, que demonstrava uma auto confiança tão grande, que as armas apontadas para ele não o intimidavam.

"ATIREM!"-Dimitri ordenou, e todos os soldados começaram a atirar no invasor.

"NÃO!"

O grito de Julianne foi abafado pelo barulho ensurdecedor das armas, a fumaça e o cheiro pungente de pólvora tomou conta do lugar, e todos olharam abismados para o local onde deveria estar um homem alvejado por suas balas...ele não estava ali.

"Mas, que diabos..."-a exclamação de um dos soldados foi cortada, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, e encarou assustado o homem de armadura que o olhava com desdém.

Seu cosmo explodiu, jogando os soldados longe. Nocauteando a maioria e os poucos que ainda estava de pé, largaram as armas e correram para longe. Neste momento, Saga encarou Dimitri como se ele fosse um animal. Devagar, caminhou até ele, que mantinha Julianne segura pelo braço.

"Afaste-se!"-ordenou o terrorista, apontando a arma para Saga, mas ele não deteve seu passo. Dimitri apontou a arma para a têmpora da princesa e Saga parou, olhando-o cauteloso.-"Ah...ela te interessa, não é?"

Saga apenas estreitou o olhar.

"Bem...saia do caminho que iremos embora. Vou sair daqui com ela! E você não irá nos impedir, fui claro!"

Com um piscar de olhos, Saga desapareceu da vista do terrorista e de Julianne, reaparecendo ao lado deles, segurando a arma em sua mão, esmagando-a com sua força elevada pelo seu cosmo.

"Isso é inaceitável."-Saga lhe falou, com uma frieza que congelou a alma de Dimitri.

"O...o que é você!"-Dimitri solta o braço da princesa, recuando assustado.

"Não vale a pena que um lixo como você saiba quem sou."-lhe disse, depois se aproxima de Julianne e nota o machucado em seu rosto, mostrando que fora agredida, com ódio encarou Dimitri dando-lhe um soco em seu estômago, depois o ergue pelos cabelos.-"Isso foi por tê-la ferido. E por ser um maldito covarde, e para que não se esqueça que se está vivo é porque não pretendo que ela veja mais sangue. Do contrário, não sobraria nada de você agora, verme."-um soco em seu rosto, jogando-o longe.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar naquele instante. Apenas era possível ouvir as respirações de ambos, que se encaravam. Então, passos chamaram-lhe a atenção e um rapaz cumprimentou Saga com respeito, falando em grego.

"É o informante do Santuário?"-SAga perguntou e o rapaz confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.-"Mande uma mensagem à base militar russa próxima daqui. Eles cuidarão dos terrorista. Em seguida retorne ao Santuário."

"Sim, mestre Saga."-o rapaz saiu para cumprir as ordens, deixando-os a sós.

"Eu não consigo entender...Santuário?"-ela perguntou e Saga desviou o olhar.

"Vou levá-la para a sua casa."-falou com frieza.

"Ainda me odeia?"-ela perguntou, baixando o olhar.

"Não...não te odeio."-respondeu sem encará-la, quando a princesa levantou o olhar

surpresa.

"Então..."

"Vamos!"-Saga chamou com mais firmeza.

Notando que não teria como conversar civilizadamente, a princesa simplesmente sentou-se em um degrau de uma escada, cruzou os braços e disse:

"Não. Ficarei aqui esperando os soldados russos me levarem embora."-virando o rosto para ele.-"Assim, praticarei meu conhecimento em russo!"

"Isso é criancice! Eu te levarei para casa, já decidi!"

"Eu tomo minhas decisões. Podem parecer imaturas, infantis...mas são minhas. E acho que os soldados serão melhor companhia que um homem de armadura dourada nervosinho...e que aliás, ainda não me explicou nada sobre Santuário, armaduras, ter super poderes...aparentemente, eu não fui a única a ter segredinhos."

"Está certa em alguns pontos. Não falei quem eu era para você e fiquei ofendido por descobrir que mentia para mim e..."

"Eu também poderia ficar ofendida com isso."-apenas olhando-o de lado.

"Está sendo infantil novamente! Agora vamos!"

Ela se levantou, e sem dizer nada saiu do recinto sendo seguida por Saga, que até aquele momento se controlou para não abraçá-la. Não iria se permitir a isso. Havia decidido enquanto se aproximava da base que iria retirá-la de sua vida definitivamente. Eram de mundos diferentes...completamente diferentes em si que jamais poderiam ficar juntos, mesmo que quisessem.

Ela tinha seu futuro determinado. Iria voltar para casa, para a sua vida de princesa, teria um reino para reger e se casaria com algum nobre...E esta idéia não lhe agradou muito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Há estátuas nos jardins de minha casa mais comunicativas que você."-Julianne comentou, olhando a paisagem da janela do trem.

Saga revirou os olhos. Haviam deixado a base e caminhado até uma vila não muito longe de lá. O cavaleiro trocou-se, guardando sua armadura na urna e se vestido normalmente, em seguida foram levados de carro até uma estação de trem, que os levaria para Kóscia. Viajavam incógnitos, e desde que saíram da base estavam em completo silêncio.

"Não me odeia, mas guarda rancor."-ela comentou, ainda olhando a paisagem, e o silêncio dele a estava deixando nervosa demais, e virou-se para ele com raiva.-"Se minha presença é um estorvo, se simplesmente conversar comigo lhe causa aborrecimentos, deveria ter me deixado embarcar sozinha!"

"Enquanto não estiver em casa, não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Por que trata com esta indiferença?"-Saga não respondeu. Achava que isso ajudaria quando se despedissem definitivamente.-"Eu te odeio!"

Ela levantou-se, saindo pelo corredor do trem de passageiros para o vagão seguinte. Saga suspirou, indo atrás dela. Julianne foi passando por todos os carros de passageiros do trem, até chegar no final e observar a paisagem gelada do lado de fora. Enxugando com a mão, em um gesto nervoso, uma lágrima.

"Julianne..venha para dentro. Irá congelar aqui fora."-Saga pediu.

"Não precisa fingir preocupação. Eu não vou pular do trem e fugir, se está com medo que eu faça isso. Apenas continue a me ignorar como tem feito até agora!"

"Eu não estou fingindo!"-ele a segura pelo ombro, fazendo-a olhá-lo.-"O que espera que eu diga? Que te perdôo? Que me perdoe? Que abandone esta vida de princesa e venha comigo?"

"Sim."-ela respondeu, segurando a vontade de chorar.-"E eu lhe diria sim...Eu...eu te amo."

Saga não soube o que dizer, surpreso, apenas a encarava. Julianne balançou a cabeça negativamente, querendo passar por ele e voltar para dentro do vagão, mas ele a impediu, puxando-a para si e beijando-a.

Não se sabe quanto tempo o beijo durou, apenas que a necessidade de respirar interrompeu o contato entre os lábios. Seus olhares se encontraram, e ela gentilmente afastou-se dele, sem encará-lo mais.

"Mas não podemos, não é? Pelo visto...e pelo o que pude compreender sobre o que você faz, não poderá abandonar sua vida para ficar comigo. E eu também não posso ceder a minha para ficar ao seu lado, como quero."-ele apertou sua mão com força, como se concordasse com suas palavras.-"Somos escravos de nossos deveres. Você e seu Santuário...eu e o povo de Moltóvia."

"Sim...somos."

Soltou-se da mão, sentia o calor que aquele toque lhe dava e entro no vagão. A noite chegariam em Kóscia. E depois tentaria esquecê-la.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era mais de meia noite quando chegaram a Estação Central em Kóscia. Julianne prendeu os cabelos, escondendo-os sobre o capuz do casaco que Saga lhe dera, e ganharam as ruas, caminhando até o Palácio. Ouviam as pessoas comentando dos últimos acontecimentos, e com alivio a princesa soube que sua avó estava bem.

No caminho, atravessaram uma ponte que ligava os dois lados de um rio que cortava a cidade. Julianne parou de caminhar um instante, admirando a paisagem noturna, depois olhou para Saga.

"Eu não queria que nossa despedida fosse assim...com tristeza."-ela sorriu, tentando parecer resignada.-"Estamos em minha cidade, queria lhe mostrar um lugar antes de chegarmos ao Palácio. Pode ser?"

"Claro."-ele deu um sorriso sincero e aceitou a mão que ela estendia.

Caminharam por algumas ruas de Kóscia, que os olhasse poderia pensar que eram um casal de namorados, aproveitando o luar para um passeio. Eles caminharam até um forte antigo.

"Meu avô lutou na Segunda Guerra. Contaram-me histórias que aqui era um ponto de resistência contra o Eixo. Vovó me trazia aqui quando menina e me contava histórias de quando eram jovens."-ela dizia, soltando da mão dele.-"Vovô proibiu minha vó de sair da segurança do palácio, de seus túneis subterrâneos para vir até aqui, onde ele ficava e liderava o exército. Agora é um ponto histórico e turístico de Kóscia."

"Muito bonito!"

"Ela me mostrou um segredo."-Julianne tocou em um dos tijolos que cedeu e uma porta abriu.-"Ela vinha escondida até o forte para ter encontros com meu avô. Era muito teimosa!"

"Teve a quem puxar então."-o sorriso dele foi espontâneo.

"Quero que veja a cidade do alto da torre principal."

"E a segurança do lugar?"

"O velhinho que cuida deste lugar deve estar dormindo agora...como sempre. Venha."-ela o chamou, subiram escadas e andaram por corredores.

Chegaram ao alto da torre, onde haviam poucos moveis da década de 40, incluindo uma cama de solteiro. Ela caminhou até a janela e apontou com o olhar a cidade iluminada. O Palácio ao longe, o rio sereno...uma visão realmente bela.

"Aqui é o lugar que eu mais gosto de vir. Tem uma linda vista!"

"É realmente...linda!"-Saga disse, olhando para ela e não para a paisagem.

Saga estava tão perto que o calor irradiava entre seus corpos. Vários segundos de silêncio se passaram.

"Sobre hoje, no trem...eu..."

Ele a interrompeu:

"Eu vou beijá-la de novo."

Dizendo isso, a puxou para junto de si, colando seus lábios sobre os dela, enquanto Julianne o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Saga sentiu uma imediata rigidez entre as pernas. Tinha certeza, era por ela que havia esperado a vida inteira...por aqueles momentos.

Saga passou a beijar-lhe o rosto, pescoço, o colo. Ela suspirou. Ele retirou o casaco que Julianne usava e deslizou a mão por baixo de sua blusa, acariciando suavemente um de seus seios, brincando com o mamilo entre os dedos.

Julianne segurou-o fortemente. E depois lutava com as suas mãos trêmulas para ajudá-lo a se despir. Saga livrou-a das roupas, expondo seu corpo. Perdeu a respiração ao vê-la nua. A brisa noturna e fria causaram arrepios nela.

"Estou com frio."

"Não deixarei que sinta frio."-disse-lhe acariciando seus seios, colocando os lábios sobre um mamilo e sentindo a maciez da pele clara.

Ele se levantou, pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama. Julianne queria gritar. Sentia-se queimar por dentro, por inteira...somente ele tinha este poder sobre seu corpo, de lhe despertar sensações que nunca havia sentindo antes.

Saga beijou seus seios e foi descendo até o ventre. Ela respirou fundo, enquanto ele sorria contra a sua pele, apertando as suas nádegas, colando seus lábios entre as suas pernas. Sentindo seu calor, seu sabor.

"Saga...!"-ela suspirou, quando Saga abandonou a carícia ousada para voltar a beijá-la nos lábios.

Sentando-se na cama, ela o enlaçou com as pernas, segurando a respiração ao sentir-se preenchida aos poucos pela rigidez dele. Saga a beijou mais uma vez, quando seus corpos se uniam, e ele percebeu que seu coração pertencia a ela...e ela era sua!

Ele a fez sentar-se em seu colo, e começou a movimentar-se dentro de seu corpo, Julianne o segurava pelos ombros, seu corpo subindo e descendo à medida que as estocadas aceleravam, gemendo e gritando, trocavam palavras proibidas quando sentiam o desejo aumentar.

Foi quando sentiu seu corpo ser tomado pelo êxtase, que Julianne o beijou apaixonadamente, sufocando um grito. Saga a apertou contra si, quando também atingiu o orgasmo, descansando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos acariciavam suas costas, prolongando o contato entre suas peles.

"Eu te amo, minha princesa."-sussurrou de encontro ao seu ouvido, beijando em seguida seu pescoço.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela, abraçando-o com mais força.

Neste momento Saga amaldiçoou o destino por ter promovido aquele primeiro encontro na Grécia, amaldiçoando os deuses por permitir que se amassem...sabendo que não poderiam ficar juntos. A vida os separava.

"Precisamos ir?"-ela perguntou e Saga assentiu com a cabeça, acariciando seu rosto.-"Então...saiba que jamais vou esquece-lo."

"Eu também não."-beijando-a suavemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora depois, já estavam diante dos portões laterais do Palácio, evitando assim as pessoas que faziam vigília diante dele, aguardando notícias. Quando os guardas a reconheceram, abriram imediatamente o portão, enquanto outros avisavam seus superiores.

Os guardas escoltaram Saga e Julianne para dentro do Palácio imediatamente, onde a rainha Alexandra apareceu correndo, abraçando sua neta, enchendo-a de beijos pelo rosto.

"Graças à Deus! Voltou para casa!"-a rainha a abraçava, permitindo-se chorar.

"Desculpe, vovó!"

"Não há o que se desculpar, minha querida."-segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Foi então que perceberam a presença de Aiolos e Kanon, que aguardavam notícias de ambos. Eles sorriam satisfeitos com o resultado final daquela aventura. Mas os sorrisos morreram em seus rostos quando Saga ditou a ordem:

"Vamos embora!"-avisou, já saindo do salão.

"Que!"-Kanon não acreditava, ora olhando para Julianne, ora para o irmão.-"Pera que voltamos! SAGA!"

"Então...este é Saga?"-a rainha comentou.-"Realmente é um homem deveras interessante e bem bonito! Apesar de não ficar surpresa com a sua aparência, já que estive na companhia de seu irmão gêmeo e que é um excelente jogador de xadrez e..."

"Vovó...quero ir para o meu quarto."-ela pediu e então a rainha notou a tristeza no olhar de sua neta.-"Aiolos, não é? Obrigada por ter salvo minha avó."

"Às ordens, alteza."-ele respondeu meio sem graça.

"Com licença!"-e foi andando na direção de seus aposentos, acompanhada por um séqüito de criadas.

Nos jardins do Palácio...

"Saga! Ei, mané!"-Kanon o chamava e Saga suspirou impaciente.-"O que foi aquilo lá dentro?"

"Não houve nada."

"Nem vem! O que está acontecendo? Achei que estariam bem agora! Não se acertaram, é isso?"

"Já resolvemos nossas diferenças."-Saga avisou, abrindo o portão.-"Tem razão, eu a amo."

"E então!"-insistia, e naquele momento Aiolos chegava.

"Então nada. Cada um de nós segue com sua vida. A minha no Santuário, a dela aqui!

Saga ganhou as ruas de Kóscia, deixando para trás seus companheiros atônitos com sua atitude, e uma mulher que o observava da janela afastar-se, cerrando a cortina em seguida.

Continua...

u.u caminhando para o final...Espero que tenham paciência gente!

Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem o fic! o/

Obrigada a lulu-lilits e a Arthemisys por betarem este capítulo!


	9. A vida dá voltas

**A PRINCESA E O CAVALEIRO**

**E mais um fic se encerra! (Graças a Deus!)..quero agradecer o carinho de todos, os reviews carinhosos que recebi. E peço desculpas pelas demoras em atualizar os fics...espero sanar isso depois nas Férias.**

**Um beijo e comecem a leitura!**

**Betado por Lulu-lilits! **

**Capitulo 9: A vida dá Voltas...**

Dois meses haviam se passado, e Saga tentava continuar a sua vida como se nada houvesse acontecido. Como se não houvesse conhecido Julianne. Continuava com sua rotina de exercícios pesados, e entregue à eterna vigilância do Santuário, esperando que isso o fizesse parar de pensar nela.

Mas isso era muito difícil!

Ela estava muito bem viva em suas lembranças. Dos poucos momentos que passaram juntos, em que a teve em seus braços e a tornou sua.

E seu irmão fazia questão de não deixá-lo esquecer.

"Ei, olha quem ta nas colunas sociais, aparecendo em um cassino em Mônaco."-provocava lendo uma revista.-"Acompanhada por seu novo namorado...um nobre espanhol!"

"Não sei...não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!"-Saga respondia, lançando para Kanon um olhar raivoso, prontamente ignorado pelo mesmo.

"A princesinha!"

Kanon respondeu mostrando com um sorriso uma foto de um flagrante dos paparazzis. Ela estava sorrindo, parecia se divertir ao lado do rapaz. Na nota, a revista apostava que um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da Europa havia sido fisgado pela princesa e que não era primeira vez que haviam sido vistos juntos. Quinze dias antes, o tal conde estava passeando com a princesa pelas ruas de Kóscia, fazendo compras com ela e tomando café juntos. Como se fossem namorados.

Ela havia lhe esquecido?

Saga apenas deu as costas para Kanon, deixando-o só.

"Por que insiste em torturá-lo com isso?"-Aioros perguntou, tomando a revista das mãos de Kanon que nem reagiu.

"Pra ver se ele toma alguma atitude! Eu não engulo esta de 'Santuário em primeiro lugar'!"

"Para um cavaleiro é em primeiro lugar!"-Aioros enfatizou bem a expressão.

"Eu não sou um cavaleiro de todo, esqueceu?"-Kanon sorriu sarcástico e Aioros suspirou.-"Mas sabe de uma coisa...acho que vou desistir desta. Ele é teimoso demais quando quer!"

"Talvez seja a maneira que você o incentiva. Acho que só aumenta a vontade dele de colocá-lo para uma longa férias no Cabo Sunion...outra vez."-Aioros comentou.

"É...tem razão e...EI!"-olhou zangado para Aioros, que já havia se afastado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em Kóscia...

"Ah...Alberto está fazendo sucesso!"-Faith comentava lendo uma revista, enquanto a princesa olhava a paisagem pela janela, admirando a nova estação.-"Conde Alberto Montoya Torres e Vasquez...um gato!"

"Mais que o Plavov?"-Juliane perguntou sorrindo e sua amiga ficou corada.

"Ah...bem, eu..."-sem graça.-"Ele tem me olhado diferente!"

"Ele está interessado em você. E Alberto é meu amigo! Estamos saindo juntos como amigos!"

"Interessado em mim? Sinto saudades dele! Saiu em missão e ainda não voltou!"-Faith se olha no espelho e depois fita a amiga que suspirava triste.-"Ainda pensando nele?"

"Quem? Não! Eu não estou!"-respondeu nervosa, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu pensei que..."

"Pensou errado."-virando o rosto.-"Estou com dor de cabeça. Gostaria de deitar."

"Sim, alteza."-Faith saiu, olhando preocupada para a amiga.

"Eu não quero pensar mais nele..."-a jovem murmurou, ainda fitando os jardins.-"Mas é difícil..."

Do lado de fora do quarto, Faith ainda estava preocupada andando de um lado para outro, quando a rainha apareceu acompanhada pelos seus ministros.

"Majestade!"-a jovem faz uma reverência.

"Ela ainda não saiu do quarto?"-perguntou preocupada.

"Ainda não. Disse estar com dor de cabeça, majestade e..."

"Por Deus! Eu vou dar um fim nisso!"-a rainha determinou, colocando as mãos na cintura, depois bateu com força na porta do quarto.-"Julianne Alexandra Catarina Elizabeth Marie de Dellacroiax...abra esta porta agora!"

A princesa abriu a porta imediatamente, quando a sua avó usava aquele tom de voz e lhe chamava pelo nome completo, boa coisa não era.

"Vovó?"

"Na sala do conselho. Agora!"-e a mulher virou-se para os ministros.-"E vocês também!"

E a senhora saiu pisando duro, e todos a acompanhando com olhares surpresos e assustados.

Minutos depois, a rainha aguardava impaciente que todos se acomodassem e foi logo falando:

"A lei de nosso povo é bem clara em alguns aspectos...retrógrada em outras. Por isso discutiremos reformas imediatas!"-dizia lançando seu olhar aos nobres e à sua neta.-"Fui cobrada esta semana pelo fato de minha neta não ter cumprido a meta de anunciar seu noivado com um nobre. Bem...os mesmos nobres acharam que um prazo deveria ser imposto. Isso não será necessário!"

"O que quer dizer, majestade?"-Sir Elmeric perguntou e olhou surpreso quando a rainha pegou o manuscrito com a lei e o jogou ao lixo.-"Majestade!"

"Se ela não se casar com um nobre, perderá o direito ao trono!"-outro nobre avisa.

"Mas não deixará de ser a princesa de Moltóvia."-sustentou a rainha.-"O que deseja, minha querida?"

"Ser dona das minhas escolhas."-a princesa respondeu, sorrindo.

"E assim o será. Sabe o que dizer aos lordes aqui?"

"Abdico de meu direito a sucessão!"

Murmúrios de assombro tomaram conta de todos os presentes. As duas mulheres presentes se encaravam com olhares cúmplices e sorrisos nos lábios.

"E o trono passaria ao meu parente mais próximo...que seria?"-pergunta a rainha.

"Humm...seu primo em primeiro grau. Lorde Yuri Plavov!"-comentou um dos nobres.

'Que está bem idoso e quer gozar de sua aposentadoria na França sem alardes. Avisou-me que passará a sucessão ao neto."-a rainha continuou.-"Que por acaso é meu Chefe de Segurança e que eu irei em breve nomeá-lo Ministro do Estado por seus serviços."

"Ah..."-os nobres não tinham argumentos.

"E então, assim..."-a rainha prosseguia, ignorando os olhares estupefatos dos presentes, incluindo os de sua neta. Ela caminhou até ela e tocou em seu rosto com carinho.-"Poderá realizar aquele seu sonho de Mestrado em História Antiga na Inglaterra sem se preocupar com nada...e quem sabe, ir a Grécia?"

"Ir a Inglaterra me parece muito bom."-a princesa sorriu, um sorriso entristecido.-"Sobre a Grécia...esqueça vovó."

"Mas...eu pensei que era o fardo da coroa que a impedia de ir ao encontro daquele rapaz e..."-a rainha ficou surpresa.

"Eu não era a única que não podia esquecer seus deveres, vovó."-levantou-se e a abraçou.-"Mas eu agradeço o que faz por mim...Plavov com certeza será uma escolha perfeita para Moltóvia e... quem sabe, teremos uma rainha também!"

"Do que fala?"

"Faith!"-sussurra para a avó que dá uma risadinha.-"Mas precisam de um empurrão."

"Eu cuido disso também."-beija a face da neta.-"Liguei para a Universidade em Londres. Eles a esperarão para o próximo semestre, querida."

"Que bom! A senhora é maravilhosa, vovó!"-e se retira da sala.

A rainha a observa sair e depois ordena a um de seus secretários.

"Liguem-me com Plavov. Avise-o que chegarei esta madrugada, mas quero o encontro para o horário de almoço!"

"Sim, majestade!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manhã seguinte...Santuário.

Saga despertava com os raios do sol em seu rosto. Cobriu a face com a palma da mão e suspirou, ordenando ao corpo que se levantasse, embora fosse sua vontade continuar dormindo. Havia passado por outra noite mal dormida.

"Chega de autopiedade!"-determinou, erguendo da cama e indo diretamente para um banho, despertando por completo.

Quando saiu do boxe, deu de cara com Vassilou que o esperava com toalhas limpas.

"Não teve uma boa noite de sono, mestre Saga?"

"É tão nítido assim?"-pegou uma das toalhas e começou a se secar.

"Fora as olheiras e o ar cansado...ouvir seus passos pelos corredores. Não perdeu o costume de menino em ficar olhando as estrelas quando não consegue conciliar o sono."-comentou o servo, estendendo outra toalha seca ao cavaleiro.

"Como sabe tanto sobre mim quando era menino, Vassilou?"-Saga perguntou determinado.-"Quero que me responda agora!"

"Bem...conhecia seus pais."-respondeu com ar saudoso.-"Seu pai e eu éramos bons amigos. Ele seguiu o caminho de cavaleiro e eu, sempre muito fraco me tornei seu servo. Mas nossa amizade nunca mudou."

Saga ficou surpreso com o que ouvia.

"Sei de muitas coisas sobre a sua infância e de seu irmão, pois eu fui testemunha dela. Mas quando seus pais se foram..."-uma sombra de tristeza pareceu surgir nos olhos do velho servo.-"O Grande Mestre tomou a guarda de vocês e eu não pude mais ficar próximo. E também, naquela época fui servir outro cavaleiro e me afastei do Santuário. Quando retornei...tudo estava mudado e vocês não estava mais aqui."

Saga imaginou que deveria ser a mesma época em que ele, tomado pela loucura, havia se tornado Ares e Kanon se encontrava no Santuário Submarino de Poseidon.

"Então, após tantos anos, tive a oportunidade de cuidar dos senhores, como deveria ter feito anos atrás. Para mim, cuidar do bem estar dos filhos daqueles que foram meus mais queridos amigos, é uma benção."

"Vassilou...eu não sei o que..."

"E ir atrás da mulher que ama deve ser a sua prioridade no momento."-determinou jogando uma toalha no rosto de Saga.

"Será que não podem mudar de assunto!"-o cavaleiro foi ficando irritado.-"Todos tem que me lembrar dela? Não podem me ignorar?"

"Não, quando eu sei que se arrependerá amargamente de tê-la deixado."-falou o servo, com a mesma calma de um mordomo inglês.

"Francamente...eu já tomei minha decisão..."

"E isso não quer dizer que é a mais sensata."

"Temos obrigações!"

"Que não atrapalhariam se ficassem juntos."

"Ela mora em Moltóvia!"

"Amor à distância costuma ser bem comum hoje em dia."

"Ela se casará com um nobre!"

"Casamentos entre nobres e plebeus sempre foram comuns às pessoas amam!"

"Tem resposta pra tudo?"-Saga já ficando exausto e colocando as roupas para sair de lá rápido.

"Nem sempre. Ah...sugiro que use algo mais formal para a hora do almoço, senhor."

"O que disse?"

"Recebeu um convite."-estendendo uma carta.-"A pessoa que me entregou me fez prometer que o entregaria em mãos."

"Você abriu e leu?"-indagou olhando o lacre da carta rompido.

"Sou curioso."

Saga ignorou o último comentário do servo e abriu a carta, surpreendendo com o seu conteúdo.

"Pelo restaurante...sugiro que use o terno azul marinho."-disse o servo sorrindo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na hora marcada pelo convite Saga chegava à um dos mais caros e refinados restaurantes de Atenas. Percebeu que estava vazio, com exceção de seguranças de ternos negros e uma senhora sentada em uma mesa na varanda, admirando a paisagem do mar ao longe.

Ele a reconheceu imediatamente e caminhou até a senhora, mas foi barrado pelos seguranças.

"Deixe-o, é o meu convidado."-disse a senhora, fazendo um gesto com a mão e indicando a cadeira diante dela.-"Como está?"

"Majestade."-Saga com cavalheirismo inclina a cabeça levemente.-"Estou bem."

"Verdade? Bem...é reconfortante saber que uma das partes ainda esteja bem."-com um gesto dispensa o garçom.-"Conversaremos primeiro antes de pedirmos."

O garçom faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e se retira.

"O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?"-estranhou.-"E se me permite dizer...não creio que tenhamos muito o que conversar."

"Como não? É o homem que tem feito minha neta chorar nestes últimos dois meses e recusar todos os pretendentes apresentados a ela!"-a rainha falou com naturalidade.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ora, por que tentam bancar os durões? Isso é extremamente irritante!"-falou a rainha de repente.-"Querem parecer que está tudo bem, mas dá para ver em seus olhos que não está nada bem! Saiba que até o trono ela abdicou?"

Saga ficou surpreso com o que a rainha dissera. Ela fez um gesto com a mão e um dos seguranças entregou a ele um envelope.

"É o endereço dela em sua nova residência. Em Londres."-e pega o menu.-"E agora..gosta de frutos do mar?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dias depois...em um bairro residencial em Londres.

Já estava entardecendo, quando uma jovem de cabelos ruivos presos por um coque desleixado subia a ladeira que a levaria para a sua residência. Ela tentava equilibrar os pesados livros que carrega e uma sacola que continha o seu jantar.

"Quem disse que seria fácil esta vida de pessoa comum?"-ela pensava, e bufou quando os livros caíram ao chão.-"Droga!"

Abaixou para recolher seus materiais, quando alguém parou diante dela, lhe estendendo um de seus livros.

"Mitologia Grega?"-ela estremeceu quando reconheceu a voz e ergueu o rosto imediatamente.-"Mitos é algo que conheço profundamente."

"Saga?"-ela pega o livro e se levanta imediatamente.-"O...o que faz aqui?"

"Estou...de férias."-sorriu sem graça.

"Ah...e por acaso me encontrou?"-nada convencida.-"Como está?"

"Bem...e você também me parece bem."

"Quer entrar?"-apontando para uma casa.-"Tomar um chá?"

"Claro."

Entrarão no casarão antigo, e Juliane indicou a sala com o olhar.

"Se quiser, pode ficar a vontade enquanto eu faço o chá e..."

"Queria revê-la."-ela quase deixou os livros caírem novamente.

"Saga..."

"Eu a amo e quero ficar somente com você! Quero tê-la só para mim..."-Saga passou o braço na cintura dela, apertando-a contra ele. Julianne deixou os livros caírem mais uma vez, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com isso.-"Não vai me dizer nada?"

"A decisão de não nos ver era sua."-ela começou, afastando-se do abraço e acrescentou furiosa.-"Ficou dois meses sem que eu sequer soubesse de você. E de repente aparece em minha vida, dizendo que quer ficar comigo como se nada houvesse acontecido?"

"Ouviu a parte em que eu disse que te amava?"-perguntou segurando a vontade de beijá-la, achando-a atraente quando brava.

"Ouvi sim!"-exclamou.-"E isso me deixa mais furiosa ainda! Você age como se eu tivesse a obrigação de te esperar! Pensa que basta aparecer que eu me jogaria em seus braços e tudo bem?"

Saga sentiu uma pontada no estômago. E se as tais reportagens dela com o espanhol fossem verdadeiras? Talvez ela estivesse com o talzinho agora!

"Você é muito prepotente, arrogante! Eu odeio isso!"-ela continuou a dizer.-"E droga! Por que tenho que estar apaixonada por você? Eu deveria era te socar por causa destes dois últimos meses!"

Saga arregalou os olhos diante do desabafo dela.

Juliane ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

"Eu o amo, Saga."

"Não sou perfeito, Julie...mas tentarei ser ..."

Ela o calou com um beijo.

"Não quero perfeição...quero você."

Ele a puxou para si, dando-lhe um beijo exigente. Passou os braços pela sua cintura. Ela gemeu fracamente.

"Onde fica seu quarto?"-perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

"No segundo andar..."

"Longe demais."-ele foi tirando seu terno, e entre beijos se aproxima de uma mesa, e a colocou sentada nela.-"Senti sua falta."

"Eu também..."-sentiu seu casaco e sua blusa sendo tiradas de seu corpo, e os lábios de Saga beijando cada um de seus ombros. Ela gemeu.-"Mas...o que é o Santuário?"

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso iluminando seus traços.

"Ajude-me a tirar estas roupas e depois que fizermos o que tenho em mente, te contarei tudo!"-ele pediu.

"Agora mesmo."-com um sorriso de malícia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dois meses depois...

Julianne estava diante de uma estátua representado Eros e Psique no canto da Sala comunal da Casa de Gêmeos. Saga observava, franzindo o cenho, Kanon segurava a vontade de rir.

"Para que isso?"-ele indagou.

"Um pouco de arte não mata ninguém!"-ela respondeu analisando o local da estátua.-"Acho que fica melhor no outro canto..."

"Nossa casa ficará pronta em alguns dias, a tempo do casamento. Não pode colocar estas coisas lá?"-apontando para o Eros.-"Ele está nu!"

"O Cupido sempre aparece nu!"-ela defendeu.

"Não me agrada olhar para o...você sabe dele!"-Kanon explodiu em risadas ao ouvir aquilo, fazendo Saga fuzilar o irmão com o olhar.

"Em geral, futuras esposas decoram os escritórios dos futuros maridos."-passando por Kanon e dando um tapa em sua cabeça para ele parar de rir.-"Como este templo praticamente é seu local de trabalho."-pegando um vaso de plantas.-"Onde eu coloco isso?"

"Ajude-me."-Saga pediu a Vassilou que entrava com uma bandeja com sucos.

"Um pouco mais de vida seria interessante!"-comentou o servo.-"Limonada?"

"Traidor!"-resmungou Saga.-"Todos para fora! Menos você!"-apontando para Juliane.

Kanon e Vassilou obedeceram, ambos sorrindo sabendo que nas próximas horas talvez não os vissem tão cedo.

"Não gostou?"-mostrando o vaso.

"Coloque-o em nossa casa."-ele a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.-"Não se arrepende de ter largado tudo para ficar comigo?"

"Vejamos...largar a minha gaiola dourada para ficar com um cavaleiro dourado?"-fez ar pensativo, largou o vaso sobre uma mesinha e virou-se para ele, abraçando-o.-"Nem um pouco. Além do que, quantas podem se gabar de ter uma amiga que é uma divindade? E que conseguiu que eu desse aulas de história na Universidade de Atenas?"

"Atena realmente gosta de você."-beijando-a.-"Te amo!"

"Eu também."-afastou-se e Saga já ia saindo.-"Mas o que acha deste quadro?"

"Nada mais de quadros de pintores renascentistas."-ele gemeu e arregalou os olhos quando ela mostrou o quadro de um ursinho brincando com uma bola.

"Estive pensando. Se for um menino combinaria. Mas se for uma menina, podemos colocar unicórnios para enfeitar o quarto dela!"-sorrindo.

Saga piscou algumas vezes, até assimilar a informação. Em seguida a abraçou, sorrindo e beijando-a com paixão. Com um gesto meigo, deslizou a mão pelo ventre dela, que abrigava seu primeiro filho.

Fim...


End file.
